Amor Sentimental
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Kari lleva una vida normal con sus amigos y su familia, hasta que Tk entra como estudiante nuevo en su clase, a partir de ese momento, Kari comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ese chico, pero Tk esconde un secreto demasiado oscuro y elude a cualquier chica que intenta acercarse, ¿podrá Kari enamorarlo o su destino será estar separados?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**...**

**Hola a todos, ésta es mi primera historia acerca de mi pareja favorita desde que era una niña XD (Kari y Tk), de Digimon Adventure... Espero les guste**

**...**

**CAPITULO 1 El Inicio.**

Anochecer... el día había terminado...

Era una primavera lluviosa. Sin embargo las gotas eran tibias y provocaban, al verlas, estar en medio de un espejismo de las lágrimas del cielo.

Había sonado la última campanada del reloj indicando las siete en punto. La escuela estaba vacía, a excepción de ese par que dejaba a hurtadillas el salón...

-Dime una vez más, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?-preguntó el rubio de ojos azules, era probablemente tan alto como su compañero. Quería simular ser la víctima de tan pesado acto de... llamemosle "venganza justiciera".

-Tranquilo-el castaño se resistía por reírse, -ésto le va a enseñar a no meterse con nosotros.- miraron el resultado de su travesura: Había cuerdas atadas por todo el techo, en el ventilador y la lámpara, enfocadas en un lugar en específico, de donde se sujetaba un enorme globo, chorreando de líquido extraño.

-Está hecho.

-Solo espero que nadie vea hacia arriba- discrepó Matt, aquel rubio que estaba dudando desde que empezaron a colgarlo.

-Ya está, ¿quieres que lo quitemos?-le dijo Tai, también estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

Matt negó con fuerza, -¡¿Y perderme de una humillación memorable?! ¡Jamás! ¡Además debe aprender a no burlarse de mi-!

-¡Shhh! ¡Alguien viene!-cerraron la puerta y corrieron a refugiarse detrás de la máquina expendedora.

Una luz de una linterna, junto con unos pasos, se acercaban.

-¡Tai, no me respires en el oído!

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no te estoy respirando.

El rubio se viró, para ver unos ojos brillosos detrás de ellos, casi pega el grito de su vida pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al distiguir que era un perro. -¡vete de aquí!

_"¿Quién anda ahí?" _preguntaba el guardia nocturno de la escuela.

Ellos volvieron a guardar silencio, pero con el perro era casi imposible. Matt se puso de discutir con el animal, mientras Tai daba por perdido su plan. El guardia les apuntó la luz, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de darle una patada al perro...

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Em, pues... ¡Tai, dile a este amigo lo que estabamos haciendo!

-Ejem...- al momento estaba armando una excusa, -paseabamos al perro, ¡quería que conociera la escuela en la que estuve!

Mientras escuchaba los balbuceos de Tai, Matt se salía por la ventana.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si tú y tu mascota me hacen un rato de compañía? Necesito hablar con alguien, luego del susto.

-Pues nosotros- giró la cabeza, para notar el lugar vacío a su lado,

-¡YAMATO!

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Tai salía de la escuela, refunfuñando tantos insultos como podía.

-¿Y bien... cómo te fue?-Matt surgió detrás del árbol junto a la salida.

-No me trago que me hayas dejado solo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, una urgencia.

Tai suspiró, -Pues en resumen, no se dio cuenta del plan. Lo deje hablando con el perro, con tu misma excusa.

Así dejaron la escuela preparatoria, en la que estuvieron hace unos años, pero que no dejaban de frecuentar porque tenían amigos en ella.

La escuela de Odaiba era quizás tan grande como la universidad, y también divertida, podían entrar a su antojo, sin miedo a ser castigados ¡pues ya eran adultos!

Tai y Matt, mejores amigos desde la primaria, llevaban una vida desenfrenada y para opinión de sus amigos, aún se comportaban como críos. Aunque eso no quería decir que no fueran responsables...

Les divertía hacerle bromas a un chico con el que se llevaban, habían sido tantas experiencias diferentes, que hasta estaban planeando hacer un álbum de fotografías del asunto. Era fácil escabullirse, puesto que el mejor antiguo alumno, Izzy, tenía las llaves, y con varias excusas lograban convencerlo de que se las prestara, o simplemente las tomaban sin avisar, como el día de hoy.

-¡Vaya! Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá Davis.

-Ya tengo listo el celular, con memoria vacía-le hizo coro Tai.

-Oye, tengo un ensayo mañana muy temprano, ¿crees que si le decimos a tu hermana...?

-Por favor, Matt. Sabes la respuesta a eso.

El rubio alzó los hombros, -Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

-Recuerda, la "venganza justiciera" será liberada a las 8 en punto.

-Entendido.

Matt miró su reloj, seguramente su casa estaría vacía, pues su padre trabajaba a tiempo completo. Era reportero del canal más conocido en la ciudad. No le molestaba vivir solo con su papá, eso quería decir que tenía muchas libertades y tiempo de sobra en casa. Podía invitar a quien quisiera o irse de parranda. Por otro lado... le vino la imagen de una fotografía familiar, donde estaba ese par de familiares por el que tanto pensaba a diario...

-Matt, te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué?-le prestó más atención, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más preocupado de lo normal durante estos últimos días.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Podemos jugar videojuegos hasta que nos duelan las manos y se nos enrojezcan los ojos.

-¿O hasta que la cabeza nos estalle?-le siguió el comentario,

-pues no sé. La última vez que fui tus padres me sacaron a patadas.

-¡No seas exagerado, Matt!-le palmeaba la espalda. -ya sabes que son un poco... temperamentales. Además, no te sacaron a patadas, solo llamaron a la fea vecina que está loca por ti y le pidieron que te llevara al cine.

-Ni me lo digas, me da escalofríos con tan solo pensar en lo horrorosa que fue esa cita.

-Bueno, vamos a comprar un paquete de esas sodas con mucho gas.

-No se te olvide la cerveza.

-¡Ya vas!

Llegaron a la linda residencia Yagami, un barrio de lo más tranquilo y sereno. La casa era de madera, techo de tres aguas y de dos pisos.

Estaba pintada de color blanco y sus ventanas eran largas y curvas.

Tenía un pequeño patio con un jardín de rosas bien cuidado. El gato estaba dormido en el pórtico. Tai tuvo que buscar debajo de la banca de la entrada, en un compartimiento secreto que solo personas muy apegadas a la familia conocían, la llave de la puerta.

-Tai, ¿no dijiste que no iba a haber nadie?-le preguntó Matt, que ya estaba bebiendo una lata de cerveza.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Su amigo le señaló hacia el segundo piso, en donde había una terraza, la luz del ventanal estaba encendida, pero la cortina rosa pastel no dejaba ver el interior.

-Seguramente debe ser mi hermana, tal vez no quiso visitar a los abuelos.

Al entrar, los recibió una voz dulce, perteneciente a una chica:

-Bienvenido, hermano. Ah, y Matt.

-Kari- la llamó Tai.

Era una hermosa joven castaña, delgada y muy linda. Blanca, de cabello corto, con un par de broches que le sujetaban un mechón de su cabello. Como aquellas chicas que solo podían ser sacadas de un anime. Muy sencilla y dedicada. Matt conocía a la hermana menor de Tai, y sabía que eran una de esas chicas muy especiales. Si el no fuera mayor, (y si Tai no fuera tan sobreprotector con ella), quizás la hubiera invitado a salir.

Kari daba una sonrisa especial al recibir a su hermano mayor, y traía un delantal, lo que indicaba que había estado cocinando.

-No creí que estuvieras en casa.

-Ah, eso- daría una explicación, cuando hizo aparición una peli morada, vestida en pijama, que más bien era el disfraz de un conejo.

Tanto Tai como Matt hicieron una cara de verguenza.

-¡Hola! ¡Taichi, Yamatto! ¡Decidimos quedarnos en casa de nuestra amiga Kari, ya que nos enteramos de que sus papás no estarían!

-¿Decidimos?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando de las escaleras bajó a toda prisa otra chica, gritando quién sabe qué cosas sobre un programa de televisión.

-Luna.

Era una chica con gran belleza. De cabello largo y rubio, como el oro, y ojos verdes como joyas. Su rostro era delicado, una muñeca hecha para admirar. Sin embargo, lo que tenía de belleza no se comparaba con su carácter juguetón y algo atrevido. Algunas veces podía hablar sin parar sobre cualquier tema, y otras prefería jugar con las emociones de otros. Luna era la mejor amiga de Kari, y se conocían desde el jardín de niños. Su casa estaba a una calle de ahí, por lo que prácticamente eran vecinas.

Kari y Luna eran las dos chicas lindas del barrio. Ajenas a sus cualidades, una más que otra. Además de unas amigas inseparables. Yolei se había unido al grupo hace un año, y era la más honesta y atrevida de ellas.

Luna usaba una pijama de vestido demasiado corta, que le causó un sangrado de nariz a los chicos.

-¡Kari, no dijiste que tu hermano estaría en la pijamada!-corrió a abrazar al castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Em, no. De hecho, deberíamos subir. Seguro Tai quiere pasar el rato con su amigo.

Luna alzó los hombros, perdiendo el interés en ellos.

-Está bien.

-¡Ya llevo la comida para la película!- Yolei y Luna subieron por las escaleras, hasta la segunda habitación, que era la de Kari.

-Perdona, hermano. No te causaremos problemas.

-¡No te preocupes!-dijo Matt, -nosotros somos los de los problemas.

Le mostró la cerveza que bebía empedernidamente.

Ella sonrió como respuesta, -preparé algo de comida, la deje en la estufa. Ya me voy. Y que la pasen bien.

Con esto se despidió. Era una noche lluviosa muy tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal, y esas eran las expectativas tan positivas que tenía la castaña. Pasar el rato con sus amigas, la escuela y el club de tenis, eran la razón de su vida. No podía pedir otra cosa... se hizo una pregunta demasiado difícil de contestar: "¿Soy completamente feliz?"

Sin saberlo, alguien más se había hecho esa pregunta, al mismo tiempo que ella... ¿el destino?

**_Continuará..._**

**Este es el final de la introducción, espero les haya gustado. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza así que probablemente haga los capítulos algo largos XD**


	2. La llegada Inesperada

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

_**...**_

_Hola a todos! Ésta es la segunda parte de una historia que siempre quise escribir. Espero les guste._

_..._

**Capitulo 2 La llegada Inesperada**

"¿Soy completamente feliz?" la pregunta viajo como un eco.

Más allá de esa noche lluviosa de primavera, el tren llegaba a la estación designada, anunciando que estaría próximo a detenerse en la ciudad de Odaiba: Hikarigaoka.

Unos ojos azul como el cielo de día, veían la pantalla de un celular, había terminado de enviar el mensaje. Estaba sentado en el lado derecho, dándole la espalda a la ventanilla, pero eso no le impedía girarse un poco para ver lo que había afuera.

Siempre le gustó esa ciudad, a pesar de haber estado tantos años fuera, sabía que podía regresar para sentirse protegido, que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento... no, debería ser valiente... lo había prometido...

Al igual que la muerte del día, dio fin a esos pensamientos.

Le alegraba mucho estar en Odaiba, habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí por motivos familiares, y solo había sido una corta visita.

Ahora viviría ahí, estaba seguro. Eso le despertaba ganas de hacer muchos recuerdos nuevos.

"Demasiados recuerdos"

Algunas personas ya se habían puesto de pie, esperando con impaciencia a que el tren se detuviera. Otros solo dormitaban, después de un largo viaje. Sin duda era la mejor ciudad que cualquier otra para descansar...

Al chico se le vinieron recuerdos de esa niñez, cuando su familia estaba unida y viajaban mucho.

"¿Ahora soy completamente feliz?" esa pregunta era difícil de contestar, pero tal vez sí... era muy feliz, sus padres estaban divorciados pero no muertos, y daba gracias por ello. También tenía un hermano mayor que lo apoyaba, aunque vivieran tan separados.

Era difícil dejar a los amigos atrás, sin embargo le levantaba el ánimo poder hablar con ellos por teléfono, y también había escuchado que el gimnasio de la escuela era bastante amplio, además de muchas oportunidades para seguir con su deporte favorito.

El transporte por fin se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y la gente fue libre de salir. El esperó pacientemente, se estaba armando de valor para salir, no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y no traía ningún paraguas. No le importaba en verdad.

En la estación habían asientos y toldos para cubrirse, el no los usó, estaba parado en la orilla de la calle, esperando a que alguien se apareciera.

Mientras...

El celular de Matt sonó repentinamente, el estaba bebiendo empedernidamente de la cerveza haciendo una maniobra maestra con la otra mano, presionando una combinación de botones del mando del videojuego. El personaje que controlaba en la pantalla hizo un movimiento que prácticamente aplastó a su enemigo. Era uno de esos videojuegos de comando y guerra en el que por todos lados había sangre y muerte.

Tai se quedó boquiabierto, -¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

-Dame un maldito segundo- sujetó su celular con la mano que había sostenido la cerveza, le marcaba un mensaje recibido, al ver a quien pertenecía, dejó de jugar...

"Takeru"

Fue a la salida, tomando un impermeable y una sombrilla que antes había dejado.

-Hey, Matt, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Ha salido una emergencia!-sin más explicaciones salió de la casa Yagami, corriendo muy rápido. Todavía sujetaba el celular mirando la pantalla que decía: "Aquí estoy" sin más.

Era suficiente para que Matt lo entendiera.

Las luces de los autos deslumbraban, también las tiendas, en una de ellas estaba Mimi con sus papás, haciendo una de sus raras compras. Se vio tentado por detenerse a saludarla, después de todo era su novia desde hace tres años.

Sus pies no se detuvieron, hasta llegar frente a la estación.

-Tk.

El estaba ahí parado, todo empapado. Un rubio alto, de ojos azules. Bastante guapo aún cuando la lluvia había hecho de las suyas.

Usaba un pantalón café y un suéter negro.

Takeru se cruzó la calle, al ver a su hermano del otro lado. Se sentía un tanto ansioso por lo que le diría, ¿qué explicación sería la mejor para su llegada hasta aquí?

Sabía que Matt estaba muy sorprendido, el mensaje, luego verlo ahí sin ningún tipo de compañía y sin aviso previo, era suficiente aún para el más razonable de los hermanos.

Al llegar hasta el, fue el rubio mayor quien habló:

-¿Tk? ¿Qué...?

-Hola, Matt. Creciste mucho.-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, con una sonrisa de sincera alegría de verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El miró sobre el hombro de su hermano, la gente seguía pasando, usando sus sombrillas.

-Me gustaría ir a casa, si no te molesta.-sonaba bastante alegre.

Matt soltó un suspiro, siempre pudo intuir cuando su hermano menor evadía un tema que lo estaba molestando, -Está bien. Ya lo explicarás después. Vamos a casa.- abrió la sombrilla para el, y caminaron en silencio a la que ahora sería su casa.

Todo el barrio era como lo recordaba. La casa era grande para dos, ahora tres, personas. De tres pisos, en color verde, con una puerta blanca que tenía pegado por todas partes restos de periódicos, seguramente los favoritos de su papá.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, Matt intentó encender las luces, pero no respondieron, luego soltó una maldición, -Olvidé pagar la cuenta de la luz. Papá seguro me mata.

-Estaría preocupado si lo hubieras hecho-le dijo en broma Tk, ya podía saber, por medio de muchos años de contacto, cómo era su hermano.

Usaron las lámparas de los celulares para alumbrar. De repente, escucharon ruidos, al apuntar debajo del cuadro del recibidor, se encontraron con el cuerpo de un hombre castaño, más o menos alto, usaba una camisa bastante arrugada.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Matt.

El hombre se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre, se tambaleaba sujetando una botella de cerveza.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Matt, eres tú?- no sabía ni dónde esconderse por ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

El rubio mayor se cruzó de brazos, -¿No se suponía que estarías trabajando hasta tarde?

-¡Y eso estaba haciendo! Iba a cubrir un reportaje sobre el embajador, pero estaba en medio de una fiesta y tenían vino gratis, y pues...-se fue a sujetar de uno de los muebles, sorbiendo empedernidamente de la botella, en su gran mayoría se le chorreaba.

Los rubios se agacharon a tiempo, cuando la botella volaba en su dirección, se fue a estrellar con la puerta, luego de que el hombre volviera a tambalearse y accidentalmente la soltó.

-Es muy probable que lo hayan sacado de la fiesta y decidió emborracharse con alcohol más barato.-opinó Tk. Conocía los vicios de su padre, afortunadamente no era un hombre violento cuando se emborrachaba, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido una de las razones por las que su esposa lo había dejado.

-¡Takeru! Que sorpresa que vinieras- con mucho trabajo, fue a abrazar al empapado chico, antes de susurrarle al oído: -¿podrías entretener a Matt en lo que voy por más bebida?

-Me opongo rotundamente- le contestó, sin perder su buen humor.

-¡Bueno!- se escabulló a un lado, cargando otras cinco botellas de cerveza y vino. -¡iré a hablar con mi consciencia!

Los hermanos lo observaron alejarse a su habitación. Y quedaron solos. Luego de prender unas velas, Matt se fue a la cocina, a cumplir su rol de diario, -Tk, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte. Yo me encargaré de la comida.

-Está bien.-subió las escaleras, a donde recordaba había sido su habitación temporal.

Estaba su cama casi a la vista de la ventana, muchos muebles con libros y pósteres de baloncesto, su deporte favorito. La maleta que hasta ahora había cargado, la arrumbó sobre la cama y buscó ropa seca. No había empacado mucho, solo unos cuatro cambios de ropa, su cepillo de dientes, un par de zapatos deportivos y una fotografía de el y sus amigos. Así que no le tomó mucho tiempo guardar las cosas en la cómoda de la esquina de la habitación.

Luego de vestirse con ropa seca, un suéter azul y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, se recostó sobre la cama. Estaba bastante adolorido por el viaje de 18 horas hasta Odaiba.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar, el revisó el número y al verlo, lo arrojó al suelo. Tk no quería pensar en ella, solo lo hacía sentirse más patético y furioso al respecto. Debería intentar en dar una buena explicación acerca de su llegada, era lo que más le preocupaba...

-¿Ya estás listo?- repentinamente entró Matt, cargando una cuchara. Miró el celular tirado en el piso, que seguía sonando, Tk se repuso borrando su expresión triste.

-Sí.

Matt comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas sobre el asunto, sin embargo no mencionó nada.

-Frío no sabe bien.

Bajaron al comedor con capacidad para seis personas. Estaba servido un sabroso platillo de arroz frito, un omelette y una pequeña porción de mayonesa como acompañamiento.

A Matt le gustaba mucho los huevos con mayonesa y quería que todo mundo los probara. En eso sonó su celular, como no vio quién era, puso el altavoz:

-¡Matt, ¿a dónde diablos te fuiste?!- era la voz de Tai, sonaba algo ansioso.

-Ah, Tai. Tuve una emergencia familiar...

-¿Tu papá volvió a dormirse encima de un auto?

Tk estaba comiendo tranquilamente, escuchando la conversación.

-Estuviste cerca, se embriagó y lo sacaron de una fiesta del embajador, pero también-

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Ven a jugar!

-¿Con quién demonios estas?

-Las amigas de Kari están insoportables, quieren que les preste mis videojuegos y apostar 50 dólares a que son mejor que yo. Matt, ¡necesito ayuda!

El rubio mayor miró a su hermano, -Lo siento, no puedo. Pero podrías venir a mi casa.

Se escuchó como abría la puerta y corría a la calle, despidiéndose de su hermana, -¡Ahora mismo voy!

Al colgar, estaba más que dispuesto a interrogar a su hermano menor:

-Más vale que me expliques por qué viniste sin avisar nada, antes de que papá recupere la cordura mañana.

-Pues...-Tk dejó de comer, sin querer mirar a la cara a su hermano.

-¿Hay algún problema con mamá?

-No, no hay ningún problema.-negó de inmediato, -es solo que...

-¿Volvió a meter hombres a la casa?- quería adivinar qué era lo que estaba aquejando a su hermano menor. Debería ser algo serio, pues lo hizo salir y venir hasta acá por propia cuenta, ¿qué había de las llamadas a su celular? ¿Por qué no quería contestarlo?

-No. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Bueno, lo que pasa...

-Voy a llamar a mamá.

-¡No, Matt! ¡Déjame explicarlo!- le quitó el celular a Matt. -Mamá sabe que estoy aquí, todo está bien con ella. Yo quería venir a verlos.

-Aja, ahora dime ¿qué problema tienes?

Miró a los ojos a su hermano, no quería hablar sobre el tema, había venido hasta aquí por eso, para no recordarlo...

Se quedó callado.

-No me dejas otra opción, Tk. Le preguntaré a mamá-

-No.

-debiste haber avisado... Me molesta mucho que no quieras darme una simple exlicación-

-No.

-Ésto es serio Tk, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te perdías? ¿crees que papá va a estar muy contento?

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!

Matt dejó de marcar en su celular, mirando a su hermano, jamás había visto a Tk de esa forma, era difícil que gritara, generalmente era un chico tranquilo.

Recargó ambas manos sobre la mesa, -Pues entonces, explícamelo. No debe ser tan malo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Takeru bajó el tono de su voz, desviando la mirada, -¿no es suficiente con querer vivir con ustedes? ¿acaso no puedo? ¿no formo parte de "su" familia?

-No es eso- se rascó la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -solo quiero ayudarte.

El rubio menor se tranquilizó más, Matt solo quería ayudarlo, estaba preocupado. Había sido una estupidez viajar desde Europa solo, sin avisarle a nadie. Lo menos que podía hacer era explicar el motivo, pero no era nada bonito de recordar, dudaba que cualquiera lo entendiera...

-No. No puedo.

-Tk, confía en mi. Yo quiero ayudarte, con lo que sea que esté pasando. ¿Ya olvidaste aquella vez que me pelee con un ex novio de Mimi? Tu fuiste el único al que se lo dije, y lo resolvimos juntos.

De alguna manera, quería decírselo, pero la carga era demasiado dolorosa, dudaba que pudiera hablar sin expresar su pánico y tristeza.

-Quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes.- No, no era el momento para hablar, era demasiado pronto, porque él aún no se había repuesto. Era un tema irreal en cierta manera.

-¡Ya llegué!- Tai abrió la puerta, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado. Traía puesto un impermeable y unas botas.

-¡Tai, estás mojando la alfombra!-lo regañó Matt, olvidando el asunto, a percepción de Tk.

-¡Será mejor que cierres la boca! ¡Tu gran emergencia familiar es comer huevos con mayonesa!-el castaño sonaba infantilmente enfadado.

-No lo puede evitar, a donde sea que vaya cocina- opinó el rubio menor, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el quién es?-lo miró sin salir de sus aires.

-¡Ah! Déjenme presentarlos, Tai, el es Takeru, mi hermano menor. Tk, él es Tai Yagami, un amigo idiota.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Tk, en un extraño acento extranjero.

-Ah, así que él es Tk, el hermano que vivía en Francia.

-Eso soy yo.

-Sí. Él es la emergencia familiar, iba a decírtelo, pero como siempre no paras de parlotear sobre tus problemas, como si todo mundo fuera responsable-

Sin embargo, Tai no le hizo mucho caso a su amigo, quería seguir con las presentaciones:

-Pues yo soy Tai, Matt me ha contado mucho sobre ti. ¿Qué te ha contado Matt sobre mi?

-Déjame ver- miró al techo pensativo, -creo que dijo que eras uno de esos tipos que no podía quitarse de encima ni-

-¡Ya que estamos reunidos, ¿qué dicen si vemos una buena película?!-los interrumpió el rubio.

-Yo digo que sí, vamos, quiero desvelarme un rato. ¿Tú qué dices, Tk?

-Estoy un poco cansado, pero lo haré.

El trío fue a la sala, cada quien acomodándose en un lugar, mientras Matt buscaba de entre toda la gran colección de películas alguna de su elección.

Tai fue a arrumbarse en el sillón más grande, acomodando un cojín en su cabello alborotado. Takeru se fue a la silla individual.

Vieron un tonto documental sobre la banda de Matt en un concierto en vivo. Para el castaño fue tan aburrido que se quedó dormido a los 15 minutos, dejando a los hermanos nuevamente en la tensión de una plática:

-Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad.

Tk sabía el tema que quería tocar, así que le contestó:

-Mamá y yo arreglamos mi transferencia a la preparatoria de ésta ciudad.

-Ah, así que lo tenían todo calculado. Me pregunto si papá lo sabrá...

-Bueno, puedes comprobarlo mañana.

Después de aquello se quedaron en silencio. Takeru no supo en qué momento se fue a la cama, para intentar dormir, se sentía muy cansado pero lo atormentaban pesadillas de sus problemas.

_**Continuará...**_

_¿Qué estará ocultando Tk?_

_Bien, éste es el segundo capítulo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. ¡Por favor dejen sus reviews!_


	3. La Escuela

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**...**

_**Aquí dejo la tercera parte de ésta historia. Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía o alguna otra equivocación que haya cometido.**_

_**De antemano, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic.**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 3 La Escuela.**

Al cabo de unas horas, dieron las siete en punto y salió de la cama para darse un buen baño de agua fría. Se vistió con el mismo cambio de ayer y he ahí, estar sujetando el picaporte de la puerta para comenzar un nuevo día.

Cargando una mochila con un solo cuaderno, se preparó para hacerse algo para desayunar, estaba muriendo de hambre a pesar de haber cenado. Al llegar al comedor, Matt estaba terminando de servir el desayuno para tres personas.

-Buenos días, hermano.-el mismo se escuchaba bastante repuesto, a pesar de la mala noche que había pasado.

-Buenos días.-Matt también sonaba de buenas.

A los cinco segundos llegó Hiroaki, el papá de ambos. Se sostenía la cabeza con un pequeño cojín, quejándose de la terrible resaca que tenía.

-Buenos días, papá.-lo saludaron los rubios.

El miró sobre Matt, para luego detenerse en Tk, -Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Llegó ayer- dijo Matt.

-Sí. Mamá estuvo de acuerdo que me quedara, ella te llamará más tarde.-le explicó Tk a su padre.

-¿Ella aún tiene mi número?

-No lo tenía, se lo di yo.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Han arreglado el tiempo de la estancia?

-Sí-contestó Matt.

-No-contestó Takeru, al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, -bueno, sí y no. Queríamos tu aprobación.

-Mi opinión es lo de menos. Auch, ¡la cabeza me va a matar!

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?-el chico miró a su padre.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó Matt, robándole las palabras afirmativas al hombre.

-Sí.No deberíamos pensar tanto en el asunto.

Los tres terminaron de desayunar y salieron de casa.

Matt sujetó un juego de llaves y se los dio a su hermano, -Hoy voy a regresar tarde, tengo que hacer un proyecto en casa de Izzy, y voy a pagar la luz. ¿Podrás encargarte tu solo?

El rubio menor asintió, tomando las llaves.

-Papá seguramente cubrirá el reportaje en el que falló ayer. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes nuestro números.

-Voy a estar bien, Matt- le dijo Tk, -no es la primera vez que me quedo solo en casa.

Matt no estaba del todo convencido, -¿Sabes cómo llegar a la escuela?

-Solo debo seguir a los chicos de mi edad que traigan mochila.

El mayor hizo una mueca.

-estaba bromeando. Solo anótame la dirección y yo me las arreglo para encontrarla.

-Tengo una mejor idea.-marcó un número y se alejó para hablar, mientras Takeru lo miraba sin comprender las tácticas de su hermano mayor.

A los tres minutos llegó corriendo un chico de la misma edad que Tk, con cabello parado y despeinado, de apariencia muy descuidada pues se notaba que apenas se había despertado.

-¡Al diablo contigo, Yamato! ¡¿No puedes tenerme un poco de piedad?! ¡Si le dices a mamá que me salté las clases de ayer-!

-Davis, déjame presentarte a mi hermano Takeru.

-Soy Tk Takaishi.-dijo el, aún sin comprender lo que quería hacer su hermano.

El castaño hizo una mueca, -Sí, sí. ¡Al grano Ishida!

-No le voy a decir a tus padres que faltaste ayer, con la condición de que ayudes a Tk a llegar a la escuela.

Se negaría rotundamente, a no ser porque Matt se despidió con otra amenaza hacia Davis.

Caminaron directo a la escuela, estaba un poco lejos, así que tuvieron que tomar un camión. Davis se la pasó todo el camino refunfuñando cosas sobre los sujetos como Matt. Takeru por su parte, se memorizaba el camino y cualquier referencia para que regresara por su cuenta, no quería resultar una carga para ese compañero de escuela, le gustaba valerse por su cuenta.

En una de las paradas se subió un grupo de chicos, seguramente de la misma escuela a la que asistiría. Uno de ellos, el de cabello azul, saludó a Davis y se sentó a su lado.

El castaño borró su expresión de enojo, -Hola, Ichijouji.

-Buenos días, Davis. ¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

Davis hizo un gesto pretencioso, -¡Pues después de cuatro horas formado, por fin pude conseguirlos!

Sacó de su mochila un par de tenis de futbolista, eran de un color muy llamativo, en rosado fosforescente.

Ken soltó una carcajada. -¡¿Estás seguro de que quieres usarlos?!

-El color es lo de menos, he estado pensando en pintarlos con plumón de aceite.

Su amigo lo revisó detenidamente, -Oye, yo los veo muy pequeños.

-¡Deja de estar jugando Ichijoujii! Aquí dice claramente que-

-Son pequeños.

Davis se quedó sin habla, al comprobar la talla.

-Y pase formándome cuatro horas para esto.

Takeru, que intentaba por todos los medios no inmiscuirse en la plática, soltó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¡Hermano de Yamato, no te rías de mi!

-Perdón, es que esos tacos son de mujer.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El rubio le señaló la etiqueta del precio, donde decía a letras brillantes: "Girl Power"

Todos los del autobús se rieron de el.

Al bajar muchos compañeros de Davis seguía riendo, entre ellos Ken. Takeru se separó del par, al adivinar que Davis estaba molesto, no quería avivar la llamas, así que lo dejo ser. Y se aventuró a la dirección de la gran escuela, para que le asignaran su grupo.

La escuela de Odaiba era muy grande y bonita, en paredes y pilares blancos, con varios edificios de diferentes pisos, por los que rebosaba sonido de alumnos conversando.

Había un enorme patio con muchos árboles que daban sombra a las mesas y bancas esparcidas en los caminos de arenilla y piedra. Más adentro estaban las áreas de recreación y deporte, el gimnasio era el más lejano. Y una gran cafetería donde se degustaban hasta los paladares más exigentes.

La castaña dejó que el viento le recorriera el rostro, sonriéndole a la cálida mañana de un martes. No iba sola a la escuela, a su lado caminaba su hermano Tai, con su novia Sora, conversando sobre la película que irían a ver después de clases. Por supuesto que a Kari la habían invitado, pero se negó con la excusa de que tenía práctica. La verdad lo hizo porque quería darles un tiempo a solas a la pareja.

-Deberías buscarte un novio, amiga. Así no tendrías que sentirte como un estorbo en las salidas en parejas.-dijo Luna, la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-No lo necesito, me siento cómoda como estoy.

-Otra excusa para no darle el sí a Davis. ¿Para qué hacerse la difícil?

-Mi hermana está bien tal y como está.-la defendió Tai, -ella no necesita a un tipejo que la este vigilando y besuqueando a cualquier hora.

-Bueno, Tai, ella alguna vez querrá tener a alguien especial en su vida. A nadie le gusta estar solo.

-Sora tiene razón, alguna vez tendrás que darle el sí a todos esos chicos que se te han confesado y buscan cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ti.-dijo Luna.

Sora se aclaró la garganta, -Lo que yo quiero decir, es que algún día encontrarás a alguien especial. Kari ha aprendido a ser paciente, seguro su príncipe azul le llegará.

-Tal vez en la universidad-opinó Tai, -o hasta los 30 años, que es la edad más apropiada para una mujer.

Sora le dio un codazo a su novio mientras Kari les sonreía, -No se preocupen, soy feliz tal y como estoy, y por el momento no pienso en otra cosa mas que mis amigos, la escuela y el tenis.

Tai hizo un gesto de alegría, para disgusto de Sora y Luna.

-Bueno, hasta aquí las encaminamos. Sora y yo tenemos que ir a nuestra escuela.

-Cuídate, hermano-se despidió la dulce Kari, con un gesto muy encantador, característico de ella.

-Te veo en casa, hermanita.

Con esto, las chicas entraron a la escuela. En el patio aún había muchos alumnos, pues faltaban unos cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran, eso lo pudo comprobar con el gran reloj de arriba.

-¡Amigas, por aquí!- Yolei, la chica de las gafas, salió de entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Buenos días, Yolei-la saludaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quería decirles, que por fin lo conseguí!

-¿Qué es lo que conseguiste?-le preguntó Luna.

-¡Hablar con Ken Ichijouji!-saltaba enloquecida de alegría.

-Que gusto me da escuchar eso, Yolei-comentó Kari, contenta por su amiga, pues desde el año pasado a Yolei le gustaba un chico de nombre Ken, a partir de ese momento todo lo que había conseguido es investigar a fondo todo sobre los gustos de su amor platónico.

Algunas veces, Kari llegó a encontrar a Yolei en las aulas de cómputo explorando sin parar el blog de Ichijoujii, lanzando fuego cuando recibía un comentario de una chica. Ella le había confesado que sus sueño era ser novia de ese chico a como diera lugar. Aunque cada vez que lo intentaba, se atravezaba un asunto.

A Kari le alegraba que ésta vez lo hubiera conseguido por sí misma, es lo que admiraba de sus amigos, el valor que demostraban ante la vida, para ser felices.

-¿Y cómo fue?-le siguió preguntando con curiosidad.

-Pues fingí para que mis cosas se cayeran frente a el, cuando me ayudó ¡me reconoció! ¡hasta me llamo por mi nombre! Le dije que necesitaba ayuda con unos movimientos de fútbol porque tenía un partido muy importante mañana. Aceptó ayudarme después de clase.

-Pero Yolei, tú no sabes jugar fútbol-le dijo Kari preocupada.

-Sí. Ni siquiera sabes patear un balón.-opinó Luna.

-¡Eso no importa! Con Ken ayudándome, seguro aprenderé algo.

-¿Y si se da cuenta de que le mentiste?

-No se va a dar cuenta, Luna. Confíen en mi.

Las abrazó caminando en dirección al salón, faltaban dos minutos para la clase.

En la entrada del salón estaba Davis, que al ver a Kari, se acercó para saludarla:

-¡Buenos días, Kari! Escuché que tuviste una pijamada ayer, dime ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver una película?

-Lo siento, Davis. No puedo, voy a practicar un rato y quede con Luna de ir a su casa.

Davis hizo una expresión de molestia, para burla de los que escuchaban...

El timbre sonó y todos entraron al salón.

-Es la tercera vez en éstas dos semanas que lo rechazas-murmuró Luna, cuando se sentaban.

Hikari se sentía muy mal cada vez que tenía que hacerlo, pero ella no quería darle falsas esperanza a Davis, lo que sentía por el era una simple amistad.

Ella se sentó un asiento atrás de la parte de adelante, Yolei estaba detrás de ella y Luna a su lado izquierdo.

-Me siento muy culpable por Davis, quizás debería ir a disculparme.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- dijo Yolei, -tu ya tienes planes y tiene que entender.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa, -Tienes razón.

Una de las cualidades de Davis es que se reponía muy fácil de los rechazos.

-Silencio alumnos.-el maestro de biología entraba. -quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando con curiosidad hacia la puerta, donde entraba un alto chico rubio, muy guapo. Él sonrió amistosamente frente a la clase,

-Soy Takeru Takaishi.

Las chicas no podían apartar la mirada de el, les había robado un suspiro.

-Oye Kari, ¿ya viste que guapo es el nuevo?- la codeó Luna, le había echado el ojo a aquel chico.

-Tengo que admitir que es atractivo-opinó Yolei, -si no me gustara Ken saldría con el.

Kari lo miró, realmente no estaba interesada en otro chico guapo que saliera con la mitad de las chicas del salón en tan solo un mes, como paso con Caleb, aunque había de admitir que se veía mejor.

Negó con la cabeza, no caería nuevamente con esa mentira, una sonrisa falsa y palabras vacías de amabilidad. Hikari ya había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, además era una Yagami, no se sorprendían tan fácilmente.

-Takaishi, siéntate junto a Yagami.

Ella despertó de sus pensamientos, viendo como el chico iba al asiento a su derecha, al notar que lo miraba él le sonrió.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró, jamás se había sentido de esa forma, fue un sentimiento fugaz de felicidad y emoción, muchos nervios pero paz a la vez. Una mezcla de sentimientos que solo duraron los segundos que esos ojos azules se concentraron en los castaños.

Hikari tuvo que desviar la mirada para concentrarse en la clase, sin embargo, jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa.

Biología terminó y le siguió las matemáticas, la castaña ya estaba más relajada, hasta que el lápiz se le resbaló de la mano y fue a caer a los pies del chico. Takeru se dio cuenta de inmediato y lo levantó, para dárselo...

-Gracias-dijo ella, antes de tomarlo, al sentir los ojos azules sobre ella se sonrojó.

-No hay problema- le sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa angelical, diferente y sincera.

No compartieron más palabras ni miradas, cada uno se concentró en la clase. Hikari se estaba preguntando cómo sería el resto del curso con ese nuevo alumno en el salón, bastaría con unos pocos días para ver sus negras intenciones.

Llegó la hora del receso y los alumnos más curiosos se acercaron a interrogar al nuevo, con preguntas como de dónde venía o cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Kari y sus amigas salían hacia el pasillo para ir a la cafetería y de paso a su sitio favorito para almorzar.

Se cruzaron con Davis y Ken, el primero estaba echando fuego:

-Miren al nuevo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ken estaba riendo por las muecas de su amigo, -Te entiendo, es como el juguete nuevo de la clase.

-¡Maldito sea!

-Cuida tus palabras Davis-Luna le dio un zape.

-Solo está enojado por lo de los tacos.

-¡Cállate Ichijouji!

-Pues a mi me parece muy agradable-opinó Luna, con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos que no se despegaban del rubio.

-Oh, no. Luna, no me digas que ya le echaste el ojo.

La rubia asintió.

-¡Es un maldito patán!-siguió discutiendo Davis.

-Tú estás molesto porque se sentó junto a Kari.-se burló la de anteojos, Davis se sonrojó pero Kario no pareció prestarle mucha importancia, estaba pensando en su propia reacción de antes.

No era una chica superficial, más bien centrada en lo que quería, ahora mismo le importaban sus estudios y el club deportivo, la próxima competición sería en dos semanas, contra una escuela de la que eran rivales desde hace muchos años...

-¡Tierra llamando a Hikari! Ya sé que está bien lindo, pero nos vamos a perder el almuerzo.

Kari volvió en sí, asintiendo, prefería no discutir nada sobre el tema, sobre todo porque era muy divertido como Davis se ponía celoso.

Las tres amigas se fueron a sentar en una mesa donde daba bastante sombra, por un hermoso árbol de cerezo, era el lugar más tranquilo de todos y tenía vista al campo más grande de la escuela, donde había unos chicos de tercero jugando fútbol.

Luna estaba mirando el juego, de vez en cuando gritaba algo para distraer un chico:

-¡Lo haces muy bien!

-Si esa "cita deportiva" no sale bien, planeo pedirle ayuda con matemáticas- estaba conversando Yolei, comiendo una de las clásicas comidas instantáneas que vendían en la tienda de su familia. -¿Kari?-notó que su compañera estaba muy callada, -¿qué tienes, amiga?

La castaña negó con una sonrisa, -No es nada, Yolei. Solo me estaba concentrando para la práctica.

-Ah-su amiga no estaba del todo convencida.

-Oigan, ¿qué dicen si mañana tenemos una reunión grupal?-Luna se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa de que tramaba algo.

-Ya, ¿cuál es el motivo oculto?-le preguntó Kari, más concentrada en su conversación.

-¡Pues estoy en busca de un novio, por supuesto!

-Luna, ¿qué hay de tu novio actual?

Ella se sentó para comer un poco de lo que había comprado, una ensalada bañada en miel.

-Rompimos ayer. Gracias por estar informadas.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron, la castaña habló primero: -Pero ¿cómo fue?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Yolei.

Luna alzó los hombros, nada triste con la noticia, -Pues fue muy rápido en verdad, él era muy celoso y estaba cansada de eso. Además me enteré que me engañaba con otra chica.

Yolei le apuntó con el tenedor, -¡Te dijimos que esa relación no te convenía!

-¡Bueno, ya no importa! ¿Quieren ir a la reunión o no?

-Yo me apunto si va Ken-dijo la peli morada.

Kari sorbía tranquilamente de su jugo, se sentía muy insegura al respecto, no quería participar en otra de las parrandas organizadas por Luna, ella era una chica muy popular que invitaba a todo chico cuanto saludaba, no quería criticar esa parte de su amiga, es solo que a sus padres y a Tai no les parecería.

-¿Qué dices, Kari? ¿Irás?

-Bueno, me gustaría acompañarlas, pero-

-¡Hermanita, aquí estás!-la conversación fue cortada por un castaño de cabello alborotado, que azotaba una bolsa con comida empaquetada.

-¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Nada! ¡Solo quería pasar a molestar! ¿A que sí, Tai?- detrás llegó un rubio, vestido muy casual, con una camisa medio desabotonada. Peinaba su cabello de manera coqueta.

-Matt-lo reconoció la castaña.

-¡Matt, ¿podrías firmar mi mano?-Luna se acercó como una loca, abrazando al universitario.

-Vaya, vaya, cuando creí haberme deshecho de las admiradoras.

Mientras la firmaba, Yolei y Kari buscaron a Tai por una explicación.

-Lo que pasa es que vinimos a ver a un compañero que nos debía un favor.

-¡Confiesen la verdad, par de pillos!-en eso llegó otro castaño, más bajo que el par, con cabello bien peinado. Era Izzy, el amigo de ambos.

Kari miró a su hermano con regaño.

-¡Está bien! Lo que pasa es que instalamos ayer, Matt y yo, una broma para Davis. Se suponía que se activaría a las ocho en punto, pero de alguna manera no funcionó.

-Así que vinimos a activarla manualmente, pero estamos buscando a Davis para ponerlo bajo el arma mortal.

Kari era consciente de que algo así pasaría, después de que Davis llenara de arena el balón de Tai y lo humillara en el partido. Sin mencionar la broma de Matt, que en medio de un concierto soltó una lagartija a los pies del rubio, sabiendo que eran su peor miedo. Lo que sucedió terminó en una humillación parecida.

-No pueden superarlo y ya-los regañó la Yagami menor, -ustedes se comportan de una manera más inmadura que Davis.

-¡Pero Kari!

Ella acordó en no decir nada, puesto que eran asuntos de hombres.

-¡Aprovechando que están aquí...!-Luna tomó la palabra, -¿qué dicen de una reunión grupal?

-Me parece buena idea. Servirá para sacar a una cita a Mimi, se ha estado quejando de que no paso mucho tiempo con ella.-opinó Matt.

-Tai, tu podrás llevar a Sora al fin a comer decentemente.

-¿De qué hablas? Cada que va a mi casa le cocino.

-¿Por qué crees que digo?

-¡Ah, Tai! ¿Podría ir Hikari con nosotros?

El castaño lo pensó unos momentos, -Bueno, si van sus amigas y voy yo, no le veré problema.

-¿Kari?-la miraron.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo, le agradaba la idea de que sus amigos se reunieran, a pesar de las negras intenciones de Luna.

-¡Perfecto! Podremos ir al restaurante favorito de los Yagami.-dijo Tai, -Izzy, ¿tú también vendrás?

-Pues sí...-comenzaron a alejarse para llevar a cabo su broma, despidiéndose de las chicas.

Yolei y Luna acordaron de invitar a otros chicos.

Luego del timbre, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, ella se dio cuenta de que el nuevo se había movido de lugar, hasta uno donde conversaba animadamente con Jaden, al parecer se habían hecho amigos.

No había mucho que decir sobre Jaden, era un joven del club del baloncesto, alumno regular de la escuela. Con una novia y le hablaba bien a sus compañeros.

Kari se concentró en sus propios problemas, el examen de literatura estaba cerca y la competencia de su club. Debería dividir sus labores para salir bien.

Sonada la campanada de salida, Kari se despidió de sus amigas y fue a entrenar en el campo de tenis.

-Oye, ¿ya escuchaste sobre el chico que recién entró?

-Sí. Es muy guapo- decían unas chicas en las bancas detrás de donde calentaba la castaña.

-¡Desearía estar en el mismo grupo!

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Un chico como ese seguro tiene novia!

Kari suponía que sería el tema de conversación de ese día, no le molestaba ni tampoco era de su interés, pero... recordó nuevamente aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado, su corazón volvió a acelerarse... "¿Por qué mi corazón late de ésta manera?"

Terminó de calentar para la práctica. Al final se esforzó mucho y terminó muy cansada

Ya en los vestidores, terminaba de cambiarse, con su falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa.

-Buen trabajo, Kari.

Ella se giró para ver a la chica que le hablaba, era un año mayor, una chica de apariencia deportista, con cabello negro atado en una coleta.

-Gracias, Elisa.

-No te preocupes, ésta competencia es nuestra.

-¡Oigan, ¿no quieren venir a ver?!

Las chicas se miraron, -¿Qué pasa?

Siguieron a la ruidosa chica hasta el gimnasio, donde los de baloncesto entrenaban. Algunas curiosas miraban al recién egresado, el chico rubio de ojos azules, se movía ágilmente y anotaba a la perfección con el balón...

-Ese Takaishi, sabe cómo atraer la atención.-opinó Elisa.

-¡ES TAN GUAPO!- decían las chicas.

Hikari lo miró, tan concentrado en el juego, un chico muy centrado en lo que quería... el corazón de ella volvió a latir con fuerza. Prefirió apartarse, algo molesta con las chicas que solo habían dejado su entrenamiento para mirar al próximo casanova de las chicas.

"Sé que no debería juzgarlo, pero... un chico que solo utiliza su físico para distraer a los demás, es de lo peor"

Se fue de malas a casa, al llegar su mamá estaba terminando de cocinar, y su papá miraba la televisión luego de una dura jornada de trabajo.

-¡Hola, hermanita! ¡¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?!-le preguntó Tai, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa, se había quitado los audífonos en donde escuchaba la radio.

-Muy mal-contestó ella, antes de beber un vaso con agua.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Caleb fue a molestarte otra vez? Si es así voy a-

-¡Tai Yagami!-lo regañó su mamá desde la cocina.

-No, no es eso. Solo un chico nuevo de mi salón.

-¿Te molestó?

-Em, no. Es solo que... bueno, me molesta mucho que vaya de un lado a otro causando alboroto.

-Puedes encontrarte de todo en la escuela-opinó el señor Yagami, devorando la chuleta que le servían.

-Mientras no se entrometa en tu vida, actúa como si no existiera, ¡hazme caso!

Una hora después se despidió de su familia para ir a estudiar a casa de Luna.

Haría caso al consejo de su hermano, y dejaría que ese tal Takaishi hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera. A fin de cuentas, no le interesaba conocerlo...

...

_**Fin del capitulo, espero les haya gustado. **_

_**¿Hikari se habrá enamorado a primera vista? ¿Podrá admitirlo? ¿Qué pasará en la reunión planeada por Luna?**_


	4. Nos Reunimos

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

_**...**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 4, espero hacerlo más interesante.**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 4 Nos reunimos.**

Takeru Takaishi terminó su entrenamiento de básquetbol, era todo lo que deseaba, una buena jornada de su deporte favorito para ir a casa tan cansado que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera dormir.

-Hey, casanova- Jaden le aventó una botella de agua fresca. -ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí.

Tk seguía botando el balón, con una sonrisa fresca, como si no estuviera tan cansado.

-¿Quién dijiste que se rendiría al cansancio?

-Vale, lo admito-dijo el castaño, -pero van a cerrar el gimnasio y no quiero quedarme encerrado contigo, para que las chicas me hagan montón.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, -Bien, vayámonos. Yo también me estoy incomodando con la audiencia.

Lo dijeron concretamente por las chicas que les chiflaban sin parar desde que el entrenamiento había comenzado.

Al dejar la escuela estaba oscureciendo, Jaden le contaba sobre los planes con su novia, algo de ir de compras a una de las plazas más grandes. Se separaron en el autobús, ya que su amigo tomaba un rumbo contrario.

Ya dentro, no había mucho gente, por lo que se sintió libre de revisar su celular, tenía alrededor de 15 llamadas perdidas de un destinatario que no quería leer.

También unos 30 mensajes, los cuales borró. Estaba sumido en el arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho, cuando una voz lo hizo apagar el teléfono:

-¡Oye tú, Takaishi!

-Ah, hola Davis, Ken-los saludó en un tono amistoso.

-¡Escúchame bien, güerito francés! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Kari o te las verás conmigo!

El lo miró sin comprender.

-¡Ya te vimos en el salón, regalando sonrisas de casanova a todas las chicas! ¡Ah, y también supimos lo del entrenamiento! ¡Te lo advierto, no te acerques a mi chica!

-¿Acercarme? No, te equivocas, yo no estaba regalando ninguna sonrisa, solo intentaba ser amigable y ya.

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo!

Le miró el cabello, había algo raro en ese chico, "Tal vez será..."

-¿Por qué tienes cascarones de huevo en la cabeza?-le cambió radicalmente el tema, la verdad todo eso del casanova no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni quería comenzar entablando malas relaciones con sus compañeros.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- Davis estalló, luego de comprobar que aún tenía residuos de la mala broma de Matt y Tai. -¡Además, tú y tu hermano son los culpables!

-¿Yo y mi hermano?-repitió sin enfadarse un poco, era un chico de naturaleza tranquila. -¡que gracioso eres!

-¡Ya estoy preparando una buena venganza! ¡Más te vale andarte con cuidado, porque un día de éstos vas a conocer a Daisuke Motomiya!

Ken lo codeó, -Estás haciendo el ridículo, Davis.

-¡Ichijouji, ¿tú también quieres algo de mi furia?!

-No, genio. Se acaba de pasar tu parada.

-¡Qué?!

Pararon el autobús y bajaron. Al cabo de un rato, Tk bajó en la suya.

En la soledad de su casa, (que ya tenía luz), se tumbó en el sillón para ver televisión. El teléfono de casa sonó y lo contestó con la incertidumbre de no saber quién era:

-¿Diga?

-Tk

-¿Mamá?

-Perdona por no llamar antes...

-No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo has estado, llegaste bien del viaje?

-Sí.

-Hablé con tu padre hace una hora. Le expliqué todo.

El rubio se asustó.

-No te preocupes, ha prometido no decir nada.

Con eso se tranquilizó en gran medida.

-Has apagado tu celular, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Takeru miró la televisión, donde se mostraba la repetición de una anotación a último minuto del equipo de baloncesto.

-¿Takeru?-la madre sonaba algo ansiosa por el silencio de su hijo.

-No.-contestó por fin, presionando el celular apagado de su mano.

La noche fue tan larga como las de su vida en Francia, le extrañaría no notarla de esa manera. Su día escolar comenzó con la clase de educación física.

Los chicos trotaban alrededor del gran campo al aire libre, tocaba atletismo para calificar por el entrenador, un hombre de apariencia muy ruda, no tenía el cuerpo muy fornido pero lo compensaba con su mala actitud y su estatura. Sonaba el silbato sin cesar, lanzando indirectas acerca de lo patéticos que se veían cada vez que el les recordaba cuántas vueltas les faltaban.

-No hay nada como una buena mañana trotando con el entrenador-comentó Jaden, alcanzando al rubio.

-¿De cuál equipo es el entrenador?-dijo Takeru, con interés en la conversación.

-Es nuestro capitán. Te lo presentaré formalmente después de ésta clase, es la hora en que los clubs se reúnen. ¿Ya conoces el lugar de reunión del equipo, no?

Tk lo pensó por unos momentos, -Sí, en el gimnasio donde entrenamos ayer.

-Mañana reunirán a todos para un charla motivacional, así que prepárate para la audiencia de chicas.

El rubio suspiró como respuesta.

-Elisa es capitana del equipo de tenis, es muy buena. Pidió que te involucrarámos en la competencia más próxima.

-Voy a esforzarme para estar a su nivel.

La clase terminó y fueron al gimnasio para las clases del club. De repente, una chica se acercó al par, para besar a Jaden en los labios:

-¡Hola, amor!

-Hola, sabrosura. Déjame presentarte a mi amigo: Takeru.

-¡Hola!-la peli negra lo saludó antes de volver a besar a su novio.

Una vez se separaron de la acaramelada chica, Jaden le señaló al hombre que estaba dando una charla motivacional al equipo de básquetbol.

-¡Entrenador Bob!

El hombre se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entrenador Bob, él es el nuevo integrante del equipo.

-Soy Takeru Takaishi- corroboró T k.

El hombre lo miraba de arriba a abajo, -Bueno, te ves menos flácido que Ishida.

-¿Conoció a mi hermano?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Conocí todas sus tácticas para evadir mi plan de entrenamiento! Pero te lo diré aquí de una buena vez, Takaishi, ¡no te escaparás! ¡Tengo un sexto sentido para esto!

El rubio miró a su amigo en busca de respuesta, luego le sonrió al entrenador, -Procuraré dar mis mejores excusas cada vez que falte.

Bob miró a Jaden, quien le levantó el pulgar, -Le dije que le agradaría tenerlo en el equipo.

-Bien, lo acepto. Pero no tendré piedad porque eres el nuevo.

Para empezar le dieron el uniforme oficial del equipo, le toco el número 12, por lo que fue a los vestidores a ponérselo, estaba revisando su celular con un mensaje recibido, cuando Jaden entró...

-El entrenador está muy inspirado, más vale que salgas.

-Mientras más rápido sea, más rápido se le va la inspiración.

-Ese es el espíritu.

La cancha del gimnasio era exclusiva para el entrenamiento de basquetbol, y Takeru sabía que era el lugar donde pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo, lo cual le agradaba.

El entrenador presionaba a su equipo con un silbato. Arriba, en las gradas, habían grupos de alumnos curiosos que no estaban en ningún club de deporte y gastaban el tiempo en mirar.

-¡Hey, Takeru! ¡Piensa rápido!- uno de los chicos que entrenaba le lanzó el balón, él reaccionó por instinto lanzándolo a la canasta, en la que encestó al primer intento.

-Eres bueno.

-Sí, nos vendrá bien alguien como tú en el equipo-decían elogiando al muchacho, a el no le gustaba mucho llamar de esa manera la atención, solo hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer, y se empeñaba en mejorar cada día porque siempre hay algo nuevo para aprender.

-¡Atención!-Bob se acercó a ellos, -éste es nuestro nuevo compañero, Takeru Takaishi. Quiero que sean lo más rudos posible para que al final del entrenamiento no diga otra cosa que no sea basquetbol.

-Sí, entrenador-dijeron al unísono, acostumbrados a la forma de expresarse de su entrenador.

Sonó el silbato, -¡Vamos a seguir con nuestro entrenamiento doblemente riguroso de siempre!

-¡Sí, entrenador!

-¿Podría...?-comenzaba a preguntar Jaden, cuando el entrenador lo lanzó como muñeco viejo directo a la cancha:

-¡No, no puedes!

Desde lejos, Luna miraba la escena, enfocando sus ojos en el rubio.

-¡Takaishi, no te estoy viendo correr!

-Pero qué dice, estoy atrás de usted.

-¿Y cuándo pidió que corriéramos?-dijo Jaden, reponiéndose.

-¡Quiero que corran! ¡Antes de que los mande a la práctica de las chicas!

Alzaron los hombros y corrieron. Luego media hora extenuante, el entrenador no daba la orden de que pararan, es más, los hacía acelerar su paso.

Las piernas de Jaden se acalambraban como le pasaba a la mayoría, alcanzó a ver al rubio más adelante, corriendo sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

-¿A qué hora acabamos?-preguntó un chico que corría junto a Tk.

El se limpió el sudor de la frente, se estaba cansando, pero esforzarse de esa manera lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Voltearon a ver al entrenador, que estaba bien entretenido con un par de alumnas que habían llegado para saludarlo.

Pero parecía que tenía un sexto sentido, porque cuando alguien paraba para dar un respiro, sonaba el silbato y le ponía otras cinco vueltas de castigo.

Luego de unos minutos, el entrenamiento había terminado.

Takeru se ducho y se vistió con una playera verde y un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con una gorra de su equipo favorito de básquetbol.

Estaba cerrando el casillero mientras decidía si encender su celular o no, cuando se topo con una chica muy sonriente.

-¡Hola!-lo saludó animadamente.

Tk dudo si era a él a quien le hablaba, -¿Hola?-respondió al saludo.

-¡Déjame presentarme...!-le extendió la mano con una sonrisa bastante coqueta, -Mi nombre es Luna, vamos juntos en clase.

-Vaya, que bien.-intentó seguir su camino, acostumbrado a evadir a las acosadoras, pero ella volvió a cerrarle el paso, con esa sonrisa que parecía bastante aterradora.

-¡Tú eres Takeru! ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Eres justo a quien estaba buscando! ¡Quería darte esto!-le pegó a la cara una hoja, con letras rosadas y perfume que había sido agregado a propósito.

Lo leyó, tenía anotada una dirección y una hora específica.

-¡Quiero invitarte a una reunión de amigos, para que nos cuentes más sobre ti! Nos vemos allá, guapo.

Con esa despedida lo dejó, sin oportunidad de que el pudiera decir algo al respecto.

Las clases terminaron, y también el entrenamiento. A eso de las seis llegó a su casa, la verdad no había pensado nada respecto a esa invitación, hasta que Matt tocó el tema:

-Eeeh, Tk. Tu cuaderno está infestado de perfume de chica, ¿ya conseguiste novia?

Takeru había estado leyendo una revista de deportes, mientras Matt se había acostado en la alfombra y como usaba la mochila del rubio como almohada, no pudo evitar sacar sus cosas para revisarlas.

-No.-le contestó secamente.

Pero la curiosidad de Matt no lo hizo rendirse, y al levantar dicho objeto, cayó una hoja perfumada...

"Hoy en el café Fantasy, a las siete en punto" leyó.

-¡No puede ser, ¿una cita?!

El malhumorado chico cerró la revista, -Matt, no es nada.

-¡¿Esto es nada?!

-Bueno, me lo dio una chica, pero debe tratarse de una broma.

Yamato se levantó, -¿Y por qué crees que es una broma?

-Porque las citas son meras reuniones sin importancia.

-¡Ya está! ¡No puedo permitir que mi hermano menor piense de esa manera! ¡vamos!

-¿Eh? ¿A dóndeeee...?

Lo arrastró hasta casa de Mimi, donde la joven salió muy bien arreglada y maquillada.

-¡Mi osito de miel!- en cuanto vio a Matt, lo abrazó muy acalamerada.

-Hola, amor. ¿Lista para la reunión?

-¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?-preguntó Tk a la pareja.

Matt sonrió maliciosamente, -Ya verás.

-Matt, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esa chica los invitó a ustedes también?-le preguntaba Takeru a su hermano, al ver del otro lado de la calle a un grupo de amigos, entre los que estaban: Tai, Sora, Izzy y su novia, Luna y Ken.

Al llegar junto a ellos, Luna fue la primera en hablar:

-¡Takeru, viniste! ¡Gracias, Matt, por traerlo!

El rubio mayor alzó el pulgar como respuesta.

-¡Vamos a los suburbios! ¡Quiero comprar mucha ropa!-dijo Mimi, era la más entusiasmada de todos, se llevó por un lado a Matt y por el otro a Sora.

-Bueno, pero no debemos alejarnos mucho, porque todavía faltan dos chicas por llegar al grupo.-dijo Luna, mirando su celular.

-Eso si una de ellas decide venir- intervino Tai.

El grupo se adentró a la plaza cerca del punto de reunión. Mimi, Matt, Sora, Izzy, su novia, y Luna se separaron para ver tiendas de su propio interés. Los únicos que esperaron cerca de la fuente, fueron Tai, Tk y Ken, éstos dos últimos aún no estaban convencidos de estar en esa reunión.

-¡Perdon por la tardanza, hermano!- en eso llegaban corriendo un par de chicas. La castaña era la que había hablado. Al verla, Takeru se perdió ante tal belleza, jamás había mirado de esa forma a una chica, ni siquiera a...

-Kari, ya estaba pensando que te quedarías en casa.-dijo Tai.

Kari usaba un vestido de tirantes de líneas blancas con rosadas. Y encima un suéter café claro, con unos botines del mismo color. Su cabello, acomodado a la perfección, con un broche rosa. Y una sonrisa muy hermosa, con unos labios exquisitos humectados con un poco de brillo. El brillo que desprendía, era único... desprendía bondad infinita, pureza y belleza, podía transmitirte eso con tan solo una leve expresión y su voz.

Takeru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estarla mirando, hasta que ella giró la cabeza algo incómoda y el tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Esa chica, solo le había hecho recordar un horrible pasado que quería olvidar por completo. Resistió con todas sus fuerzas volver a mirarla, porque era perfectamente hermosa.

...

Hikari se había animado a ir a la reunión de Luna, solo para pasar el rato con sus amigos, en cierta forma, le resultó divertido.

Eran las 7:15 pm cuando llegaron al sitio acordado.

Lo primero que distinguió es el cabello alborotado de su hermano, sentado a la orilla de la fuente.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza, hermano!- fueron las palabras que se le escaparon. Después de todo, Kari no quería ser la responsable del retraso de la reunión.

Fue notando que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Ken y más allá... el corazón se le aceleró, sus piernas temblaron y le alivió haber llegado sana y salva frente a Tai, porque un minuto más corriendo y todos hubieran notado su debilidad.

De inmediato, Kari supuso que Luna había invitado a ese rubio, el muy casanova había aceptado de inmediato, ya no le sorprendía esa actitud ese comportamiento en un chico como ese...

-Kari, ya estaba pensando que te quedarías en casa.

La castaña volvió a sonreír, -Nunca rompo una promesa, ¿o sí?

-Eso depende, si te conviene.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, que había soltado el comentario.

Para Hikari fue un golpe muy duro, -¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme sin conocerme?-le miró con enojo.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que ella sentía furia, su corazón la traicionaba, latía muy fuerte, con tan solo mirar esos preciosos ojos azules.

-¡Kari, Yolei! ¡Que bueno que llegaron!-Luna interrumpió el momento, abrazando a sus amigas, -Ya estamos todos, vamos.

Caminaron a través de la calle transitada, Yolei y Kari iban atrás. La peli morada conversaba con Ken, que ya estaba más relajado con la presencia de esa chica. Pero Kari, no dejaba de pensar en lo que el rubio le había dicho, ¿por qué tratarla de esa manera sin conocerla? ¿es que le había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta?

Lo miró más adelante, fingiendo que escuchaba lo que le decía la coqueta Luna...

-Amiga, deja de preocuparte, solo ignóralo.-le susurró Yolei.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Aquí es!- Tai les mostró la entrada del gran café-restaurante de nombre Fantasy. Era bastante acogedor y agradable a primera vista.

Ese lugar era el favorito de Tai y Kari, porque fue ahí donde sus padres se conocieron.

Tomaron dos mesas por separado, en una se sentaron los universitarios, en la segunda del fondo, junto a la ventana que daba con el exterior de la calle, se sentaron Yolei, Ken, Luna, Takeru y Kari.

Para disgusto de Kari, el rubio se había sentado frente a ella, aunque el tampoco lo había querido.

De pronto, Yolei y Ken se apartaron de la mesa, con motivos desconocidos, pero se notaba que buenos, porque la peli morada le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, mientras Ken la jalaba diciendo quién sabe cuántas cosas.

Luna se empolvaba la nariz, intentando hacer un acercamiento sentimental con Takeru, pero todo fallaba, el rubio era hábil evadiendo sus preguntas y coqueteos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Luna se mostró algo decepcionada.

Ya habían pedido la comida, y esperaron en silencio. Hasta que alguien tocó el vidrio de la ventana, era un chico, que saludaba a Luna...

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

-Pero, Luna...-no quería quedarse solas con ese chico. Fue en vano, ella se fue de la mesa. Ambos quedaron callados, desde esa distancia podía escucharse a Tai y Matt contando anécdotas de su vida y a los demás riéndose.

-Discúlpame...

-¿Hm?-volteó a ver al rubio frente a ella, su expresión era de sincero arrepentimiento.

-Discúlpame por ser tan grosero, tienes razón, no te conozco... no debí juzgarte de esa manera.

-Ya no tiene importancia-Kari no quería hablar sobre el asunto, solo lo hacía recordar su enojo.

-Tú eres Hikari Yagami, ¿verdad?

-Em, sí.

-No eres como tu hermano.

¿Eso había sido un intento de broma? ¿Después de haberse portado tan mal con ella?

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Kari luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no mirarlo, pero lo hizo. El chico rubio miraba por la ventana, quizás se había rendido con su metida de pata.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleraba, quería contemplarlo el resto de la noche, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba hablándole nuevamente:

-¿Tu hermano es Yamato?

El asintió, -Sí.

-Tu tampoco eres como tu hermano.

-Bueno...-ambos miraron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos. -es difícil ser como el.

Kari soltó una pequeña risa, ¿cómo era posible que había cambiado su actitud de antes? Ahora era más amable y alegre.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Kari se levantó de la mesa muy molesta con su propia debilidad ante un chico como ese.

-Hikari- ella fue sujetada de la muñeca, se giró sorprendida con el contacto de su mano, era cálida y le transmitía sensaciones muy fuertes, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, se sentía muy feliz...

-¿puedes perdonarme?

-No comprendo... ¿por qué es tan importante que te perdone?

El no quiso mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules que ocultaban algo.

-Solo intento hacer lo correcto.

Kari volvió a su lugar, más tranquila. Después de todo, no podía negarse a el.

-No te preocupes. Ya no estoy molesta.

La comida llegó, junto con el trío de chicos, que conversaron animadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te gusta éste restaurante?- ella no se esperaba que siguiera hablándole.

-Muchos acontecimientos familiares pasaron aquí.

-Donde vivía, había muchos lugares como éstos, pero tienen algo diferente.

-Creí que Francia era bonito- estudiaba la clase de persona que era él, quizás fiestero.

-Bueno, no puedo contarte mucho. No solía salir demasiado. Ésta es mi primera cita grupal.

El decía la verdad, lo notaba por la forma en que hablaba, algo nervioso...

-También la mía. Suelo salir con mis amigas, pero nada como esto.

-Es difícil imaginarlo.

Lo miró sin comprender.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que eres una chica muy bonita, como para no tener citas.

Kari se sonrojó con el cumplido.

Comieron conversando un poco sobre todo, con cada minuto que pasaba, la tensión de ambos se disipaba. A decir verdad, tenían algunas cosas en común, eran tranquilos y centrados en sus estudios y actividades deportivas.

Hikari se dio cuenta de que Takeru no era como quizás aparentaba, era amistoso y agradable, aunque se ponía mucho a la defensiva con personas que no conocía.

Salieron del café y... sin notarlo, ambos caminaban juntos, entablando la conversación:

-Me gusta mucho tu ciudad, Hikari.

Ella alzó los hombros, -Nunca he salido de Odaiba, pero supongo que todas las ciudades tienen su propia belleza.

-Eso se puede arreglar, podría invitarte a la ciudad donde vivía, así podrás darme tu opinión.

¿La estaba invitando a salir con él? Eso la sonrojó completamente, por fortuna, el no la notó.

-Hay una hermosa tienda de antigüedades a la que voy siempre que tengo tiempo libre.-comentó al aire, mirando como todos sus compañeros se divertían con sus propias pláticas.

-¿De verdad? A mamá también le gustan mucho.

-Es por ahí-le señaló en el pasillo de la derecha de la plaza.

-Perfecto, quiero ir.-arrastró a la castaña con él hacia la tienda, Hikari no lo pudo detener, porque cada vez que tenía contacto con esa mano tan cálida, era presa de una gran debilidad.

-P-Pero, vamos a perder de vista el grupo-

-Solo quiero comprarle un recuerdo a mamá.

Entraron a la tienda, y la chica perdió el tiempo observando cada cosa, la verdad le gustaba mucho esa tienda. Luego de un tiempo, Takeru apareció con una escultura de un árbol...

-Seguro ésto le gusta.

Su sonrisa cautivó a la chica, -Es la primera vez que sonríes de esa forma.

-¿Hm?-la volteó a ver, la chica también se había contagiado con esa alegría sincera.

-Puede sonreír más de esa forma, y no con la que intenta ocultar algo.

El rubio hizo una expresión muy seria, saliendo de la tienda sin comprar nada, ella supuso que había dicho algo indebido.

Al salir, entre toda la gente, su único interés fue encontrar al chico. No pensó ni siquiera en sus amigos, había olvidado todo, por él...

Eso le asustaba en cierta forma...

Lo encontró en el centro de la plaza, sentado en la banca cabizbajo.

El corazón de Hikari se sintió profundamente triste, lo menos que quería era quitar esa sonrisa que tanto apreciaba en él.

Se sentó a un lado, sin saber en realidad cómo volver a entrar en la charla amistosa que habían mantenido...

-Lo siento. Si dije algo que te molestó...

-No era mi intención portarme así, Hikari.-comenzó a hablar, luego de un largo silencio. -además, me lo merezco... por portarme como un patán contigo.

Quizás era lo justo, aunque no lo había hecho a propósito. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que ya no estaba molesta con él.

Repentinamente, sintió como el cuerpo de él se había inclinado en el hombro de la chica, estaba recargado, buscando una forma de apoyo que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo.

Su aroma, arrullaba a la chica, la llevaba a lo más profundo de un sueño de que jamás quería despertar.

-Oh, ahí están los demás.-Takeru se puso de pie, cortando ese momento tan lindo.

Los demás se acercaron, Tai era el más aliviado por haber encontrado a su hermana:

-Kari, no vuelvas a separarte del grupo.

-Fue mi culpa, le pedí que me mostrara un tienda de antigüedades.-intervino Tk, con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes.

Kari sabía que bajo esa felicidad, Takeru ocultaba algo que lo atormentaba.

Cada quien fue a su casa. Los hermanos Yagami llegaron a la suya.

Lo primero que la castaña hizo fue darse un baño, para luego acostarse, sin dejar de revivir ese pequeño momento en que habían estado juntos...

Aunque no conocía a Takeru del todo. Se dio cuenta, de que estaba enamorada de él...

Solo eso podía explicar todas las sensaciones que tenía con tan solo verlo. No podía pensar en otra cosa, Takeru Takaishi llegó a formar parte de todos los pensamientos de Hikari Yagami...

Lo que sentía... era demasiado tierno, para ser llamado amor...

_**Fin del capítulo...**_

_**Gracias por leerlo, y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Una disculpa si hay errores de ortografía.**_

_**¿Qué estará ocultando Tk? Ahora que Kari ha admitido que está enamorada, ¿qué es lo que hará?**_


	5. Los más cercano a una cita

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**...**

**Aquí el capitulo 5, ya comienza a haber más acercamiento entre Tk y Kari XD**

**...**

**Capitulo 5 Lo más cercano a una cita.**

Al día siguiente...

-Hey, me han dicho que va a haber una excursión después de la competencia deportiva- celebró Davis, a el le alegraba cualquier cosa que no fuera estudiar.

-A mi me preocupa más el examen sorpresa de literatura, se suponía que sería la próxima semana.-comentó Ken, poniéndose al paso de sus compañeros.

-Sí, fue una verdadera pesadilla-opinó Luna.

Ese día, las tres chicas se habían topado con Ken y Davis, y caminaban a la cafetería juntos.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, no entendía nada de lo que venía en el examen-dijo Yolei, decepcionada.

-¡Tontos, de nada sirve preocuparse por un inútil examen de literatura!- Davis sonreía triunfantemente.

-Ya veremos, cuando tengas el cero.

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Kari?-preguntó la peli morada, al notar a su amiga tan callada.

-Más o menos.

-Oye, ¿y de qué tanto estaban hablando tú y Takeru en la reunión?- Luna tocó el tema que probablemente Kari había estado intentando olvidar el resto de la mañana.

Davis tropezó con solo oír la noticia, ella se sonrojó un poco. Había tenido suficiente con que Tai la interrogara en todo el camino a la escuela, de hecho, sentía que todos querían saber por qué Hikari Yagami se había separado del grupo aquella noche, y había sido encontrada con Takeru Takaishi, a solas en una banca.

-Amm... pues... solo estábamos... conversando...

-Sí, pero lo vi muy cariñoso recargando su cuerpo contra el tuyo.-a Yolei se le salió el comentario. Era justo lo que la castaña temía, que alguien los hubiera visto juntos...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron Luna y Davis al unísono, fue el castaño quien la siguió interrogando: -Kari, ¿eso es cierto?

-Lo que pasa es que le dolía la cabeza-era la primera excusa que se le había venido a la mente.

-¡Ese maldito rubio!

Hikari ya no quería seguir pensando en el asunto, solo la confundía más. No conocía a Takeru, y el quizás solo intentaba ser amable con ella...

"Pero quiero saberlo... quiero saber si en realidad esto que siento por él, es amor... quiero saber qué piensa él de mi"

-Necesito despejar mi mente- dejó al grupo para ir al mejor lugar que iba siempre que necesitaba pensar, el techo del edificio.

El viento meció sus cabellos, era tan relajante y fresco como aquella noche... "No. Debo dejar de pensar en eso."

Al girarse para regresar con sus amigos, notó la silueta del chico que aceleraba su corazón, estaba recargado sobre la reja que rodeaba al techo, mirando su celular apagado. Ciertamente no estaba feliz, desprendía la misma aura de melancolía que cuando se portó grosero con ella.

Quería saber qué le podía pasar... quería conocerlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera...

Estuvo tan entretenida en sus pensamientos, que no reaccionó cuando él la volteó a ver.

-Hikari¿Qué haces?-le preguntó amistosamente.

La chica se sobresaltó avergonzada.

-Vengo aquí a pensar...- se recargó sobre la reja, a unos metros de él. Ésa era la primera vez que hablaban, desde ayer...

A Hikari le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que él ya no le dirigiría la palabra, después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Perdón por el malentendido de ayer. Jamás me había pasado...

-Eres difícil de descifrar. Creí que ibas a esa cita grupal solo porque Luna te había invitado.

Takeru negó con una sonrisa, -Matt me obligó a ir. Pero fue divertido...

-¿Entonces por qué no estás feliz?

Quedó sin palabras. Aún así, Hikari no quería irse de su lado, ya no pasaba ni un minuto en que no pensara en él...

-De todas maneras, ¿crees que merece la pena preocuparse por eso?- le agregó a la plática, incluso ella misma se había sorprendido con su valor para hablar de esa manera... pero sea lo que fuese, no quería que Takeru siguiera pensando en ello... solo deseaba ver una vez más su sonrisa de sincera felicidad...

-No lo sé...-admitió el, pensativo.

Una oleada de viento los golpeó, era demasiado agradable, aunque solo revivía la tensión.

-Sí. Está bien estar triste y preocuparse algunas veces, pero ¿no está bien ser feliz? Disfrutar el momento con verdadera sinceridad.

El rubio no la miraba.

-Además, yo no me arrepiento de haber ido a esa reunión, porque pude conocer al verdadero Takeru, y me demostraste que eres muy diferente a como lo suponía.

Al fin le regaló una sonrisa, como cuando lo miró por primera vez...

-Eres especial, Hikari Yagami.

Estuvieron un rato mirando al cielo, era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, luego de desahogar sus frustraciones. Sin intercambiar palabras... solo con sentir a su lado a aquel rubio...

-Oye, Takeru...

-Tk

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me digas Tk.

-¿Por qué viniste a Odaiba?

-Me preguntaba cuándo me preguntarías eso- admitió en broma.

Ella entrecruzó sus manos por detrás, -Apuesto a que debe ser muy bonita Francia, si yo viviera ahí, jamás me iría. No debe tener nada de malo...

-¡Sí que hay!-la interrumpió el de inmediato, -Francia puede ser muy abominable.

La chica negó con una sonrisa, -Solo lo dices para asustarme.

-Bueno, lo verás algún día por tu propia cuenta. Entonces te darás cuenta, de que fue un error haber llegado a ese lugar...-quedó nuevamente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces esa es otra razón para disfrutar Odaiba.

Las palabras de aliento de Hikari, eran como la luz que Tk necesitaba. Esa chica era muy especial...

-Deberíamos salir.

Eso la sonrojó por completo.

-Quiero volver a esa tienda de antigüedades, ayer no compré lo que quería. ¿Crees que podrías ser mi guía?

-Tonto- susurró ella, avergonzada con el malentendido. Por un momento creyó que Takeru la estaba invitando a una cita, pero el seguro tenía una novia... esa era la mejor excusa de por qué no permitía ningún avance sentimental con las que le coqueteaban.

-¿Entonces qué dices, Hikari?

-Puedes llamarme Kari.

Él siguió esperando la respuesta. Ella asintió levemente.

-Entonces nos vemos después de clase.

Luego del timbre, Kari regresó al salón. Yolei y Luna la estaban esperando algo preocupadas:

-Amiga, ¿dónde estabas?

-Solo fui por ahí.

Su vista se clavó en el rubio, que entraba al salón conversando con su amigo, él estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. La castaña se llegó a preguntar si solo jugaba con sus emociones, o realmente le agradaba Kari, para invitarla a salir... ¡Pero no era una cita! Ella no quería hacerse ilusiones, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era lo que pasaría después de clase...

Ni siquiera en la práctica del tenis se pudo concentrar. Al terminar, en los vestidores, enviaba el mensaje a su hermano que saldría con sus amigas a hacer una compras, era la mejor excusa que encontraba.

"Supongo que tendré que esperarlo junto a los vestidores del gimnasio" Fue bastante difícil ir a ese lugar, con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía muy fuerte y se ponía más nerviosa.

Se recargó sobre la pared, escuchando el silbato del entrenador que anunciaba el término de la clase.

Varios chicos pasaban. Algunos extrañados de ver a la castaña por esos rumbos.

"Respira... respira..."

-Kari.

Miró al rubio, que se secaba con una toalla el sudor de la frente.

-Hola.- no sonaba nerviosa, por lo que le alivió.

-¡Vamos, camarada! O el entrenador nos va a poner a hacer horas extra.

-Se las aceptaría, si no tuviera algo muy importante por hacer.

¿Había escuchado bien? Takeru consideraba que ese pequeño acuerdo con ella era importante.

Luego de una espera, Tk se reunió con la castaña y caminaron juntos a la salida de la escuela...

-¿Prefieres caminar o tomamos el autobús?-le preguntó el, al llegar a una avenida.

-Conozco un atajo, no habrá necesidad de tomar el autobús.

-Te sigo.

Conforme iban caminando, los nervios de la castaña se transformaron en felicidad, realmente estaba disfrutando ese tiempo con ese chico, a pesar de ser la primera vez que salía con uno.

-Apresúrate, Tk. O voy a dejar que te pierdas.

-Lo dudo. No te gustaría caminar sola por éstos rumbos.-le contestó.

La calleja apenas era tocada por la luz del día, se podría jurar que era la representación prematura de la noche.

Luego de unos minutos salieron a la misma plaza de anoche, su rumbo era directo a la tienda de antigüedades.

Luego de varios minutos, Tk encontró la escultura que había escogido antes, mientras la pagaba, Kari estaba en el aparador mirando los hermosos collares recién exhibidos. Se entretuvo tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se acercaba con curiosidad...

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál te gusta?-le volvió a preguntar. Ella negó con la cabeza,

-Eso no tiene importancia, porque no traje dinero.

-Suponiendo que lo trajeras, ¿cuál te gustaría comprar?

Ella enfocó su mirada en uno con un dije pequeño de un corazón, todo era completamente plateado.

-Señor, ¿podría hacer un cambio?

Kari se sorprendió con lo que decía, sin entender miró como el dueño de la tienda asentía.

-Quisiera llevar éste collar.

-Tk,¿Q-Qué haces?

-Ésta compra valdrá la pena, ya verás.-le contestó, recibiendo el collar y dejando la escultura.

-P-Pero... no tengo dinero para pagarte...

El negó con una sonrisa, -No estoy pidiendo que me lo pagues. Vamos, pontelo.

Ella lo dudo unos segundos, pero debido a las insistencias del rubio, no le quedó de otra más que usarlo.

Takeru asintió con aprobación, -Como pensaba, todo se ve bien en ti.

Kari se sonrojó. -N-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Será mi disculpa, por haberme portado tan mal contigo anoche.

No podía decirle que no, Takeru era su debilidad y fortaleza. Ella terminó aceptándolo, porque significaba algo muy especial ese regalo, ese primer regalo del chico al que quería...

Caminaron por la plaza, conversando acerca de los clubs deportivos. Se les fue el día muy rápido, ella sentía que solo habían pasado minutos desde que se habían reunido en la escuela...

-Vaya, que tonto soy. Ya debes tener hambre. ¿Qué dices si vamos al Fantasy?

Hikari le sonrió, -Aceptaré la invitación, solo porque es mi lugar favorito.

Comieron y rieron sobre muchas cosas triviales. Hasta que anocheció, y se vieron caminando por el atajo de antes.

Para mala suerte de la chica, notó que uno de los grupitos de ese rumbo, estaba Caleb, el mujeriego del salón. Al ver a la chica desde lejos, comenzó a empujar a sus amigos para que la vieran.

"Oh, no. Ésto no puede estar pasando." Había olvidado que ese rumbo era muy peligroso por la noche, pero tan solo conversar con Tk la hacía olvidar todo su alrededor.

En cuestión de minutos, ya los habían rodeado. Eran alrededor de ocho.

-Hikari, ¿ya no me reconoces? Ni siquiera saludas.-le dijo Caleb.

-Hay que seguir-le dijo Takeru a la chica, con severas intenciones de proteger a su compañera.

-¡Kari, ¿qué haces con éste tonto?!-le cerró el paso a la chica, y la sujetó del rostro acercándose peligrosamente para besarla, aunque la chica se resistía.

Entonces Tk le soltó un certero golpe en la nariz, Caleb cayó al suelo con la fuerza que le habían ejercido, los demás se quedaron sin palabras.

-Vámonos, Kari.-la sujetó del brazo y se la llevó rápidamente.

En unos minutos estaban cerca de la casa de la chica.

-Gracias por defenderme.-le dijo ella, habían guardado un largo silencio luego del incidente.

-Discúlpame Kari, no me pude controlar. Generalmente no soy así.

-Todos tienen derecho a golpear a alguien como Caleb, él siempre se lo gana.

Tk volvió a su expresión amistosa de antes, -No quiero que te lleves un mal recuerdo de éste día.

Ella negó con la cabeza, la preocupación de Tk por el bienestar de Kari era algo que la hacía feliz. Él era un buen chico, amigable, amable, tranquilo y protector. Muy diferente a todo lo que ella hubiera supuesto antes de conocerlo. Aunque a veces, parecía muy preocupado cuando hacía algo impulsivo... Kari no terminaba de entender por qué siempre tenía que pedir perdón...

-Muchas gracias, Tk. La pase muy bien.

Los ojos azules de él, se concentraron en los de ella, como si quisiera decirle algo más...

-Discúlpame Kari- en un impulso rápido, la besó en la frente, y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

Ese beso, la sumió en una avalancha de sensaciones muy agradables. Aunque no lograba entender su significado, la hizo darse cuenta una vez más, que estaba enamorada...

-¡Ahí estás, Hikari Yagami!

Giró para ver a su hermano Tai, con un mandil cubierto de varias manchas de comida.

Pasaron a la casa, mientras el hermano mayor tomaba muy en serio su rol sobreprotector:

-¡¿Dónde has estado todo el día, jovencita?!

-Te escribí un mensaje.-le dijo, tranquilamente.

-¡Es mentira! Le llamé a tus amigas y me confirmaron que no estabas con ellas. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Solo salí por ahí. Hola, Sora.

-Hola, Kari-la chica estaba en la cocina, limpiando el desastre que había dejado su novio. -Tai se desquitaba con la comida.

-Sí, es su manera de manifestar su preocupación-comentó en broma la castaña, ambas rieron.

-¡Ya las escuche!-Tai estaba en el comedor.

-Que lindo collar traes-le hizo la observación Sora.

-¿Te gusta? Es de la tienda de antigüedades.

-Te va muy bien.

Se fue a su habitación, pues ya había cenado. Ese día, fue uno de los más felices de toda su vida, porque había tenido una reunión, (tal vez algo cercano a una cita), con el chico que le gustaba.

En el balcón tocó su frente, con la sensación de cosquilleo de ese beso... Kari quería saber si Tk sentía algo por ella... o si en realidad, podría confesar sus sentimientos...

La mejor ocasión que se le ocurrió, fue en el festival antes de la competencia deportiva...

_**Fin del capítulo...**_

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews!**


	6. La Desición Indecisa

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**Tres capitulos seguidos XD , espero seguir a este ritmo.**

**Muchas gracias por pasar a leer...**

**...**

**Capitulo 6 Una desición idecisa.**

Takeru despertó de su pesadilla, había sido menos frecuente desde aquella reunión grupal.

Lo que había pasado ayer, quizás no quería volverlo a repetir.

Estuvo toda la noche preocupado, por si acaso Tai llamaría a Matt para darle malas noticias sobre Hikari...

Ella era una chica muy especial, sentía que podía hablar de todo con ella, teniendo la certeza de que lo escucharía atentamente. Irradiaba una bondad muy superior a la de cualquier chica que hubiera conocido...

Pero todo era así al principio... podría parecer muy bonito, para que al final se concluyera que era una máscara de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que la mejor solución a todo eso, era apartarla, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Éstos últimos dos días, desde que había conocido a Kari Yagami, habían sido los más felices de su vida desde hace un año, en que algo parecido había pasado...

Debería admitir que estaba sintiendo algo por ella... pero no podía seguir con ésto...

"Tengo que apartarla" sus ojos azules se concentraron en el celular, que había encendido y sonaba sin parar.

Luego de vestirse, fue al comedor, donde su padre y su hermano desayunaban.

El hombre ya se levantaba, luego de avisar que tal vez no llegaría hasta mañana por la tarde.

Quedaron los dos hermanos solos, como único sonido el celular de Takeru que vibraba, le había quitado el sonido.

-¿Y... lo vas a contestar?

-Hoy no...

-Si no quieres contestarlo, ¿por qué lo encendiste?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio menor lo pensó por unos momentos, -No sé. Quizás lo conteste en algún momento.

-Si es una chica, dile simplemente que estás ocupado, o que no quieres salir con ella.-se cruzó de brazos, bastante satisfecho con su consejo.

-¿Lo crees así de fácil?

Matt pensó detenidamente, luego, al no tener una respuesta para eso, cambió el tema:

-Por cierto, hoy invité a Tai a pasar la noche. También va a venir Kari.-lo último lo dijo con especial énfasis. -supuse que como se llevaron tan bien aquella noche, pues tal vez querrían conversar un poco más.

-Lo tengo suficiente en la escuela.- ya terminaba de darle los últimos mordiscos a su pan tostado, sujetando la mochila para salir.

-Bueno, de todas maneras va a venir.

...

Kari llegó al salón de clases, se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo usual, por lo que llegó sola. Al entrar, sus amigas le hicieron señas para que se sentara junto a ellas.

Todo el salón se había quedado callado. Ahí sucedía algo muy raro... de hecho, desde que tomó el autobús había notado a los compañeros de escuela muy extraños...

-Hey, amiga. Hola. Me sorprende que no vengas escoltada.-le dijo Yolei, en un tono sarcástico.

-Buenos días, Yolei. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Por favor!-Luna soltó una risita traviesa, -no finjas que no te vimos esperando a Takeru ayer, en el gimnasio. Ustedes se fueron muy juntitos.

Kari se sonrojó por completo.

-¿Y todo mundo lo notó?

-Bueno, Luna fue la que los vio. Ella se encargó de esparcir el rumor.

-¡Intenté todas mis tácticas de conquista para conseguir a Takeru como mi novio y fallé! Pero tú, hablas con él por unas horas, y al siguiente día ya están saliendo juntos de la escuela.

-Lo están malinterpretando.-dijo Kari, más tranquila de lo que se sentía, de hecho, no le molestaba aquel rumor. -solo quería que lo ayudara a encontrar una tienda.

Sus amigas se desilusionaron un poco, ellas esperaban que Kari iniciara una relación sentimental con un chico.

-Y dime, ¿desde cuándo te gusta el chico?-le preguntó Yolei. Conocía a la perfección a su amiga, por lo que notaba las reacciones de Kari a la perfección.

-Yo no...

-¿Entonces nos vas a decir que ese collar que usas te lo compró tu papá?-le dijo Luna, señalando el hermoso dije que Kari portaba tan alegremente.

Al verse atrapada, no le quedó de otra más que confesar lo que había pasado ayer...

-¿Entonces él te lo obsequió?- Luna no podía creerlo.

-¡Qué lindo!-soltó Yolei.

-Sí.- bajó la mirada, -y quiero confesarle mis sentimientos en el festival de la competencia deportiva.

-¡Hazlo, amiga!-la peli morada la abrazó fuerte.

Luna negó con la cabeza, -Lo siento, Kari. Me gustaría apoyarte con tu desición, pero creo que no es lo correcto.

Kari la miró sin comprender, -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no lo conoces. Ni siquiera sabes si tiene novia.

Esas razones eran muy ciertas. Hikari no conocía muy bien a Takeru, solo habían salido dos veces... "Pero quiero hacerlo. Desearía encontrar una forma para acercarme a él"

-Quizás... tengas razón... gracias por tu consejo, Luna. Tal vez lo mejor será conocer un poco más a Tk y de ahí en adelante decidiré qué hacer.

-Yo te ayudaré a investigarlo.

Las amigas se sonrieron.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos entraron, entre ellos Takeru, sus ojos se encontraron directamente, ella le sonrió cariñosamente, pero el no respondió de la misma manera, la ignoró con una expresión fría.

Eso le causó rareza.

Las cosas fueron algo parecidas cuando subió al techo del edificio, Takeru estaba ahí, pero salió rápidamente al notar a la chica.

Ella se preguntaba por qué la estaba evadiendo, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo?

A pesar de sentirse triste, acumuló fuerzas para enfrentarlo a la hora de las actividades deportivas...

...

Takeru se sentía muy mal por ignorar de esa manera una chica que quizás hubiera sido muy valiosa en su vida.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, a él solo le importaba su bienestar, no quería que saliera lastimada. Porque él no debería enamorarse de nadie más, si siquiera de alguien como Hikari.

-Oye, camarada. Hoy estás muy distraído.

-¿Hm?

Jaden le mostró como no acertaba en la canasta con el balón.

-Entrenador, necesito hacer algo importante, así que me retiro.

El entrenador aceptó no muy de buenas, -Está bien, Takaishi. Pero mañana entrenarás dos horas extra.

Salió de la cancha, directo a los vestidores, ahí en la entrada, recargada sobre la pared y mirando la hora en su celular, estaba la hermosa castaña. En cuanto notó al chico, le sonrió, con esa pureza y sinceridad que Tk nunca podría tener.

-Hola, Tk.

-Hola-el se detuvo a escasos metros de la entrada, porque ella le bloqueaba el paso.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Em, no. ¿Por qué lo dices?- fingió una sonrisa como las que usualmente mostraba, era muy fácil para él mentir.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando?

El no quería mirarla.

-¿Puedes dejarme pasar? Tengo prisa.

-Mentiroso.

La expresión que Hikari hizo, bastante seria y segura de sí misma, solo hizo que Tk recordara viejas heridas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? ¿Quieres escuchar lo que sea más conveniente para ti?

-¿Qué?-ella no comprendía. La mirada del rubio había cambiado, era de furia y tristeza.

-¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz?! ¡¿Crees que sabes lo que es la mentira?!

Resonó una cachetada, la mejilla de Takeru estaba completamente roja, miró a la chica frente a el, tenía la misma expresión que cuando la ofendió por primera vez.

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!- al borde de las lágrimas dio media vuelta para irse. Tk la había lastimado, nuevamente lo hacía, en contra de sus sentimientos y voluntad... Si se iba... Si ella se iba... no le quedaría nada en ésta vida tan horrible...

En contra de su deber para protegerla, la tomó del brazo, girándola nuevamente hacia el.

Terminó cerrándole el paso con ambos brazos, ella recargada sobre la pared. Estaba agitado por su acción...

-Kari.-le dijo, agachando la cabeza, -no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme.

Sus palabras, seguramente fueron muy hierentes para la chica, porque se las arregló para liberarse e irse corriendo.

Estaba hecho. Tk no dejaría que Kari terminara mal por su culpa.

Porque ella era todo y más de lo que él esperaba en una chica.

Fue bastante difícil, verla alejarse, sin sentir que su cuerpo se descontrolaba por detenerla.

En esos momentos su celular sonaba, confirmó la llamada y habló con esa persona que por tanto tiempo lo había buscado...

-Hola, ¿estás bien, Tk?-preguntó la voz femenina del otro lado de la bocina.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia el pasillo donde Kari se había perdido...

-Sí.

...

Kari no llegó a casa, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para avisarles a sus padres o a su hermano.

Se sentía destrozada, como si algo muy pesado le oprimiera el pecho y no la dejara respirar...

"Kari... no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme"

¿Cómo podía suceder todo esto en tan solo una semana? Se había enamorado... ¿quizás fue una equivocación? Takeru solo estaba jugando... él le había dejado todo muy claro...

Llegó a la plaza, en la fuente, donde se reunieron por primera vez... Y junto al fluir del agua, dejó que sus lágrimas lavaran sus penas...

"No. No es suficiente. Yo lo amo"

-¡Kari!

Esa voz, se escuchaba un poco lejana a sus pensamientos...

¿De quién era?

-¡Kari!

"Siento como si regresara en mi una luz de esperanza"

-¡Kari!

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el chico rubio, estaba todo agitado y aún usaba la ropa deportiva de antes.

Ella lloró en silencio, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él.

-Perdóname, Kari. No quise herirte de esa manera, pero debes entender que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor es que no te hable? ¿Arruinaría tu perfil de casanova?

El tenía una expresión de sumo arrepentimiento, -Tienes el derecho a decir todo lo que quieras, pero lo que dije, lo dije por tu bien.

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?-le preguntó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Es la verdad- se ofendió un poco con su desconfianza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué seguirme?

-Yo...

-Debes hablar con sinceridad, Takeru. O jamás volveré a creer nada de ti.

-Perdóname, Kari. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Quieres que no te hable más?-le preguntó más firme.

El negó con la cabeza, -No, no es lo que quiero. Pero es seguramente lo que tú harás con el tiempo.

-¿Cómo pretendes saber lo que pasará?- estaba tan enojada, pero de las circunstancias que los orillaban a ésto, no realmente con Tk.

-Entonces dejaré lo que tenga que venir, si aún quieres hablarme.

Kari sonrió, pues había presentido que él hablaba con sinceridad.

No importaba lo que pasara, ella no dejaría de amarlo, fuera lo que fuera que escondiera tras esas desiciones tan precipitadas...

Takeru se dio media vuelta para retirarse, suponiendo que ese no era el momento para disculparse con ella, cuando los brazos de la chica se aferraron a su espalda y su abdomen.

Kari estaba llorando más abiertamente, porque le entristecía el hecho de que podría perderlo en cualquier momento.

Su relación era tan frágil, por culpa de un problema que Takeru no podía superar...

El amor de Kari, la hizo aferrarse, aunque sea por un momento, al chico que quería...

Takeru había dejado de avanzar, y se dejó cobijar por esa calidez pura de Kari, aunque no quisiera sospechar sus sentimientos...

-Perdon.

En medio de la plaza, frente a la fuente solitaria, estuvieron un rato, compartiendo un dolor diferente, que los unía.

Al cabo de unas horas, tocaron la puerta.

Matt estaba afinando su guitarra, mientras veía televisión con Tai.

-¿No vas a abrir?-le preguntó el castaño, acostado sobre el sillón comiendo de cinco bolsas diferentes de comida chatarra.

-¿Y yo por qué abriría?-le preguntó Matt, tan ocupado en lo que estaba haciendo.

La puerta volvió a ser tocada.

-Es tu casa, Matt. Abre la puerta.

-Ve tú, o le diré a tu mamá que no viniste a estudiar.

De un suspiro, el castaño se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo...

-¿Kari? ¿Tk?

-Hola hermano-dijo la castaña, con una pequeña felicidad.

Luego de dejarlos pasar, Tai no le quitaba la mirada a su hermana, fue hasta que Matt y Tk se fueron a la cocina, en que pudo hablar más libremente:

-Kari, ¿estuviste llorando?

Ella negó con la cabeza, -No es nada, hermano.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar?

-Tai, estoy bien.

-Sí, Tai. Si una mujer dice que está bien, está bien. ¿Por qué quieres hacerla sentir mal?-dijo Matt, entrando a la sala con un par de botellas de cerveza.

Sin embargo, Tai no estaba satisfecho, -Hey, Tk, tú me dirás... ¿quién hizo llorar a mi hermana?

-Quisiera decírtelo, pero Kari me prohibió hablar.

Lo dejaría pasar por ésta vez, sumiéndose en sus propias sospechas.

Estuvieron viendo la televisión hasta muy tarde.

-Bien Kari, tú te quedarás en la habitación de mi hermano. Él dormirá en el sillón y Tai en la alfombra.

-¿Y por qué no duerme en tu habitación?-le preguntó Takeru, más como broma que como reclamación.

-Porque la mía está desordenada.

-Entonces tú duerme en la alfombra-le replicó Tai.

Luego de tanto discutirlo, Kari aceptó dormir en la habitación del chico. Al abrirla, Tk no dejaba de decir que era un desastre.

Estaba algo desordenada, como la de cualquier chico. Ropa por aquí y por allá, cuadernos abiertos o libros regados. También tenía instalada una canasta de básquetbol en la puerta, y por allá rodaba un balón, a Tk seguramente le gustaba mucho ese deporte.

Kari no se imaginaba que después de esa pelea, ella fuera a dormir ahí, de hecho, por más que insistió en ir a su casa, Takeru la llevó ahí.

-Te dejo para que puedas dormir, Kari.-la despidió el chico, él también se sentía incómodo con la situación.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama, impregnada de la esencia de ese chico. Miró su propio collar, recordando cuando lo había abrazado...

eso era lo único que quería recordar de todo ese día...

Se acurrucó abrazando la almohada, para dormir con una sonrisa.

"No importa lo duro que pueda ser Takeru, yo siempre lo voy a querer"

De repente un timbre la hizo abrir los ojos. Era el celular de Tk, que estaba en el mueble junto a la cama...

Leyó el nombre del contacto, luego de que la llamada se había perdido al instante, decía un nombre que no iba a borrarse de su memoria:

"Eba"

**Fin del capitulo...**

**El siguiente capitulo será muy "sentimental", les dejo un adelante del nombre:**

**"La confesión de Kari"**


	7. La confesión de Kari

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**Hola! tarde un poquito, pero aquí está...**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia (sobre todo si tiene algunos errores y paso por alto algo en la historia), sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews, me gustan mucho las sugerencias para tener nuevas ideas.**

**Es cierto que todo paso un poquito rápido, pero no quería alargar la historia y aburrirlos. La próxima lo haré mejor, ¡lo prometo!**

**CAPITULO 7 La Confesión de Kari**

Kari abrió los ojos, era una mañana de domingo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que conoció a Takeru Takaishi, y se enamoró de él.

Ahora mismo eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que hace una semana el rubio y ella habían tenido un malenendido...

También estaba ese nombre: "Eba"

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Significaba algo para Takeru?

-Hermana, ¿ya vas a decirme por qué estabas llorando?

Kari despertó de sus pensamientos, estaba arreglándose para ir a la escuela, hoy era el último día para entrenar antes de que comenzara la competición, pasado mañana. Debería concentrarse para tener un buen desempeño.

-Hermana...

-Tai, eso fue hace una semana, ¿no puedes olvidarlo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, ajustando las agujetas de sus tenis.

-De seguro fue Caleb, ¡O Davis! ¿Verdad? Les voy a dar una lección.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿hoy no es la competencia de fútbol en la universidad?

-Sí-contestó con un puchero, -va a durar tres días seguidos.

-¿Y ya empacaste, verdad hijo?-le preguntó su mamá, en tono autoritario.

-Todo lo necesario.

-¡Buenos días!- en la entrada irrumpió Matt, cargando dos maletas en cada mano, aparte una mochila de acampar.

Los padres de los Yagami prefirieron irse a la sala, acostumbrados a la presencia de ese rubio en su casa.

-Matt, ¿va a venir Mimi también?

-¿De quién crees que son todas éstas maletas?

La airosa Mimi entró usando unas gafas de sol, mientras se miraba en un espejo retocándose el maquillaje.

-¿Listo para la competencia?-Sora también apareció, cargando una discreta mochila.

-¡Genial, Izzy y Jou también están!

Un chico de lentes asintió, cargando su propia maleta:

-Generalmente no soy fan de las actividades deportivas, pero están obligando a los alumnos a participar como espectadores.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, superior!-Matt lo palmeó de la espalda muy fuerte.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. ¡Mucha suerte!-los despidió Kari, esperaba dar todo de sí durante éste último entrenamiento.

Ella quizás no era la jugadora estrella del equipo, pero sí una pieza importante como sus demás compañeras.

Al salir, se encontró con el chico que tanto ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Kari-la saludó el, con una sonrisa muy amistosa.

-Hola. Pero, Tk, ¿qué haces por aquí? Tu entrenamiento comenzó hace media hora.

El suspiró, mientras ambos tomaban rumbo a la escuela.

-Pues, Matt me obligó a venir aquí.

-¿Matt trama algo?-le preguntó en broma.

-Sea lo que sea, no le va a funcionar.

Ambos rieron.

Luego, el rubio se puso a revisar su celular... a Kari le vinieron los mismos recuerdos de ese nombre: "Eba"

Debería descubrir si significaba algo para él, aunque generalmente Takeru apagaba su celular.

-Por cierto- le dijo ella, -Luna quiere que le consiga tu número de teléfono.

Tk negó con una sonrisa.

-Le dije que no ibas a querer dármelo-

-Te lo voy a dar. Pero mantenlo en secreto.

-O-Ok.

Con ese número, Kari se sentía más cerca de él. Sería su secreto. Eso la hacía feliz.

-¿Y por qué me lo estás dando a mi... no se supone que deberías evadirme con una de tus tácticas anti-coqueteo?-le preguntó divertida.

Takeru estaba registrando el número de Kari en la memoria de su teléfono, -Porque tú eres diferente a las demás chicas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ambos se sonrojaron.

-lo que quiero decir, es que tú no tienes intenciones de tener una cita conmigo, ¿o sí Hikari Yagami?

-Tonto-le contestó en susurro, pero Tk la había escuchado, le divertía la actitud de esa chica.

-Yo no quiero meterme en problemas con tu novia- ¡no puede ser! ¡lo había dicho! ¡había tocado el tema que tanto la traía pensando durante todo este tiempo!

Tk no mostró niguna reacción a las palabras, -No lo harás-fue su simple respuesta.

¿Eso quería decir que tenía novia? Kari estaba cada vez más preocupada por eso... ¿Acaso esa tal Eba era algo especial para él?

¡Tenía que saberlo!

-Debe ser difícil, dejar a tu novia en Francia...

-¡Kari, sonríe!- le sacó una fotografía con el celular, ella fue consciente de que estaba evadiendo el tema.

-No me tomes fotografías sin permiso-le quitó el aparato para buscar la foto y borrarla...

-Me vengaré para que tu novio se enoje- él tomó el celular de la chica y en una reacción inesperada para ella, la abrazó y sacó la fotografía.

-¡Tk!- la chica estaba bastante sonrojada, su corazón latió muy fuerte, al instante de que Takeru llegaba a la escuela y huía hacia el gimnasio.

Kari revisó su celular, con la fotografía recién tomada. Verse ahí, tan cercana al chico, la hizo sonreír.

-Hikari, ¿Takeru te acompañó hasta aca?

Esa voz era la de Jaden.

-Hola, Jaden.- ella casi no hablaba con ese chico, pero últimamente se hablaban más, desde que había entablado amistad con Takeru.

-sí, acaba de ir al gimnasio...

-Ese chico, le va a sacar canas verdes al entrenador. Ha estado faltando mucho a las prácticas.

-¿Cómo...? Pero si siempre veo que va al gimnasio.-Kari se sentía extrañada con el comentario, todas las veces que se encontraba con Tk, él siempre se dirigía al gimnasio. Pero si Jaden decía que no entraba, ¿entonces a dónde iba?

-Entonces...-Jaden se había arrepentido por lo que había dicho,

-tengo que regresar al entrenamiento, nos vemos.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Kari decidió ir a su entrenamiento.

...

Takeru no fue capaz de alejarse de Hikari Yagami, después de todo... después de haber decidido alejarla por su propio bien. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerla llorar, le preocupaba mucho lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante...

Intentó ser fuerte, sin darse cuenta regresó para pedirle perdón.

No quería llegar a lo mismo que paso en Francia...

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" miró su propio celular, con el número recién agregado de la chica.

-¡Takeru!

-¿Hm? Ah, hola Jaden.

El peli negro apareció en el pasillo que daba con la entrada de la cancha...

-Te estaba buscando, recién me encontré con Hikari afuera.

Escuchar su nombre era como una punzada de realidad equívoca.

-¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento?-le cambió el tema.

-Sí, pero...-avanzaban lentamente a la cancha.

-Takeru, ¿a ti te gusta Hikari Yagami?

Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse, no esperaba que Jaden notara ese tipo de relación en la amistad con la chica.

Sonrió un poco, -¿Qué te pasa, Jaden? Preguntando esa clase de cosas-

-¿Es cierto?

-Pues-borró su sonrisa, bastante frustrado con sus sentimientos.

-Pretendo apoyarte.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el rubio contestara.

Repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar, -Como pensaba, tendré que posponer el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías inventarle una excusa al entrenador?

-¿Pero qué puede ser más importante que el entrenamiento?

Sin embargo, su amigo no le contestó, se fue a paso apresurado en la salida, contestando el celular.

La salida del gimnasio daba inmediatamente con las canchas del fútbol, se detuvo admirando la tranquilidad del lugar, todo era tan diferente a Francia.

Los campos estaban divididos por rejas recién pintadas, fue avanzando, a medida que escuchaba todo lo que esa persona tenía que decirle.

El aire era fresco, estaba impregnado del aroma al pasto recién mojado.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es Takeru.

El rubio había terminado la llamada a medias, siempre había algo que lo obligaba a colgar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Takeru?- Luna sonaba bastante maliciosa.

-Solo estaba... dando un paseo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-la chica intentó quitarle el celular, pero Takeru era muy hábil.

-No creo que te interese con quién hablaba.

Luna se mostró algo molesta con el comentario evasivo, pero luego retomó su actitud juguetona, cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de la pelota chocando contra las raquetas.

-¿Vienes a ver a Hikari?

Él arqueó la ceja, -¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno, en todo el tiempo que he estado hablando, no le has quitado la mirada de encima.

Ambos miraron a lo lejos a la chica, que ajena a su presencia, seguía golpeando la bola.

No se había dado cuenta que llegó al área del tenis, donde varias chicas competían en las cuatro canchas para el deporte. Estaban las redes que las separaban y la entrenadora supervisando cada movimiento de sus pupilas.

Takeru sintió una punzada de tristeza y culpabilidad, "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?"

Era una manera de no sentirse culpable, de recordar que lo que tenía con Hikari era una simple amistad, pero... recordó aquel abrazo el día que había decidido apartarla... ahora estaban más juntos que antes, sus acciones habían resultado contrarias después de todo.

Él se sentía muy preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar con ella.

-Hey, Takeru, ¿quién es Eba?

Escuchar el nombre lo sobresaltó de inmediato, quería ponerse furioso por el atrevimiento de esa chica... la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, para sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Quién te dijo ese nombre?-le preguntó, muy serio.

-Oye, me estás lastimando.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

Luna mostró una media sonrisa, por haber capturado la total atención del chico.

-Vaya, así que es importante para ti ese nombre.

El no quitaba su expresión seria.

-¿Es esa chica con quien siempre estás hablando por teléfono?

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Pero Kari sí.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me dijo que lo había leído de tu celular.

La soltó, bastante más furioso. Sin embargo, ya que lo tenía atrapado, Luna no quería dejarlo ir, así que lo sujetó por los hombros...

-Dime, Takeru. ¿Quién es Eba?

-No tengo el tiempo, ni el interés en explicartelo.

-Pero ella debe ser el motivo.

-¿Hm?

-El motivo por el cual no puedes acercarte a Kari.

El silbato rompió su conversación, se dieron cuenta de que Kari ya los había visto. Takeru se marchó, bastante furioso con aquel interrogatorio.

No debería interesarle su vida privada. Kari era solo una amiga, y no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿o sí? Quizás porque se estaban volviendo más cercanos...

"No. Yo nunca sentiré algo por alguien más"

Recordó la dulce sonrisa de Kari Yagami. Tan sincera, tan llena de una luz muy especial.

-¡Tendrás que decírselo, Takeru Takaishi, si no quieres perderla!-le advirtió Luna de último momento, más que dispuesta a averiguar sobre esa tal Eba.

...

El día de entrenamiento terminó, y Kari fue directo al gimnasio. Estaba preocupada por Tk, sobre todo si faltaba a sus prácticas...

Quería preguntárselo, pero tenía miedo de que su relación de amistad fuera a perderse por un tema como ese. No se conocían lo suficiente como para inmiscuirse en temas personales.

Pero ella quería estar más cerca de él, quería ayudarlo de cualquier forma que pudiera.

-Eh, hola, Jaden.-saludó al peli negro, que era uno de los primeros en acercarse a la salida.

-Él no está.-fue su simple respuesta.

Así que Kari se marchó sola a casa, estaba llegando, cuando vio al guapo rubio parado junto a la entrada.

-Tk-se sintió muy contenta de verlo.

-Hola, Kari. Discúlpame por-

-No tienes por qué disculparte por todo-negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo... quería... decirte algo...

-¿Sobre qué?

Kari presentía que tenía algo que ver con aquella extraña conversación entre el y Luna.

-¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival mañana? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

La chica se sonrojó por completo, ¿podría referirse eso como una cita?

-Sí...-presa de sus sentimientos, su repuesta fue automática, sin preguntarse realmente qué es lo que quería decirle a ella.

-Mira, te has puesto toda roja-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tk, ¿estás jugando conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana... más te vale que no sea una mala broma tuya-usó la advertencia para ocultar sus nervios.

-Ya te dije que no.

Se quitó para dejarla pasar, antes de que Kari pasara por completo, él la sujetó por la mano...

-Kari-le dijo con voz muy piadosa, escondiendo un sentimiento muy fuerte que tan solo transmitía con esos hermosos ojos azules. Pero los desvió de inmediato... otra vez le daba la sensación a la castaña, de que algo impedía que Tk fuera más abierto con sus sentimientos.

Era como una muralla, que se había formado desde antes de conocerlo, una muralla con el nombre de "Eba".

-no es nada- la soltó, dando media vuelta para irse sin despedirse.

Kari tuvo la sensación de querer detenerlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, para fortalecer ese frágil amor sentimental que quería luchar por salir a la luz.

La noche pasó muy lenta para ella. Se levantó muy temprano, totalmente feliz por tener una cita formal con el chico que le gustaba.

Buscó su cambio de ropa favorito: una falda tableada de color blanco, una hermosa blusa rosa, unas medias negras hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos abiertos de tacon. Por último se ajustó el collar que no se quitaba ni para dormir. Usó maquillaje ligero, y se peinó el cabello con sus broches favoritos.

-Hija, te ves preciosa, ¿es que tienes una cita?-le preguntó su mamá, al verla salir de la habitación.

Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca, en un gesto encantador, -Es un secreto, mamá.

Al salir, lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia donde Tk siempre la esperaba. El chico ahí estaba, usando una playera verde y encima una camisa de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis.

-¿Lista?-le dijo él, con una sonrisa de recibimiento.

Ella asintió con alegría.

Caminaron juntos con dirección al festival. Kari se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría cuando toda la escuela los viera juntos?

Todo le parecía un sueño. Aunque no compartieran palabras, ella se sentía muy cómoda al lado de él, se preguntaba qué pensaría Tk para invitarla así de repente.

En la entrada, estaba repleto de adornos conmemorativos. Muchas voces por micrófono y alumnos que iban y venían.

La escuela se había convertido de la noche a la mañana, en un enorme festival. Aunque los salones estaban cerrados, todo el exterior estaba decorado de colores amarillos y naranjas, por allá, el azul marino del equipo de fútbol, y el rojo del equipo de básquetbol.

Había una cantidad exorbitante de globos, porque al director de la escuela le gustaban mucho. También se habían instalado puestos de comida y juegos por los propios alumnos de los clubs que no eran deportivos, una aportación para ganar calificaciones extra.

Se detuvieron frente a un puesto de malteadas, compraron para desayunar, la más famosa era la sorpresa, de frutas combinadas.

Kari pensaba con qué tema comenzar a hablar, Tk estaba muy callado.

-¡Amiga!-Yolei se acercó tomada de la mano con Ken, -veo que también tienes una cita.

Kari asintió, -Eso parece.

Miraron a los chicos que las acompañaban, estaban en su propia plática.

-¡Felicidades, amiga!

-Lo mismo digo, ¿desde cuándo eres novia de Ken?

-Desde ayer, pero te lo contaré todo más después.

-Ok.

-Kari, ¿qué dicen si vamos al gimnasio? Está la apertura del festival.-le dijo Tk. Ya habían terminado sus malteadas.

Los cuatro fueron al lugar designado, donde el director daba un discurso sobre las expectativas del torneo de mañana.

Las gradas del gimnasio eran numerosas, había muchos alumnos.

Las grandes lámparas del techo en forma de cúpula, tenían instalado una gran manta que sostenía mucho confeti, seguramente lo soltarían al terminar de hablar.

Los alumnos de tercero, eran los que organizaban la música y los espectáculos que se mostraron, como obras pequeñas de teatro o bailes.

Por último, el entrenador Bob, tuvo un pequeño tropiezo que causó la risa de todo el público, encima montó un numerito cantado de una melodía que había inventado.

Anunciaron a los equipos y sus entrenadores de la escuela con la que competirían, su nombre era "Gaoka".

-¡Ahora, a bailar!- Bob invitó a todos al espectáculo, con una música disco. Yolei y Ken prácticamente jalaron a sus compañeros hacia la cancha, donde todos bailban.

Kari poco a poco se dejo llevar por el ritmo, se perdió por unos momentos con la música, imaginando que tenía a Tk a su lado.

Sin embargo, fue una bofetada de realidad, al buscarlo y verlo intentando salir de entre el mar de personas.

Con necesidad de estar a su lado, lo siguió afuera. Salieron por una parte poco transitada, hacia un terreno valdío donde instalarían otra área deportiva en un futuro...

-Tk- acercó su mano al hombro del chico, pero algo le dijo a Kari, que estaba muy lejos de él, no importara cuánto contacto quisiera tener con la calidez de ese amor a primera vista que ella había experimentado.

-Espero que no te moleste-le dijo de repente, obligándola a desistir de su intento de contacto. -no me gustan mucho los bailes.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, -No me molesta para nada.

-No me gustan los festivales-siguió hablando él.

Kari solo quería animarlo, fuera la razón que fuera para que él dijera eso... -Tal vez podría hacerte cambiar de idea.-lo sujetó de la mano, ese contacto, sumió a ambos en un éxtasis de sentimientos felices.

Takeru estrechó más la mano pequeña de Kari, pues sentirla así, lo hacía sentir muy seguro.

Lo guió por toda la escuela, visitando todos los clubs deportivos con sus propios eventos, todo... sin dejar de estrechar esa mano... porque era lo suficiente para ambos.

Lo suficiente para estar plenos, y sentirse culpables por no haber estrechado sus manos con anterioridad.

Kari y Tk habían tenido un acercamiento en esa cita, ahora el rubio se sentía más tranquilo, pues ella no iría a ningún lado si significaba soltarlo.

Kari quería mostrarle lo bueno que podía ser una celebración, para borrar la tristeza y cambiarla por una felicidad sincera. Ese se convirtió en su trabajo y obsesión, cada vez que lo veía.

Terminaron en recorrido en el techo del edificio que frecuentaban.

-Espera y verás, Tk. La mejor parte del festival son los fuegos artificiales.-Kari miraba hacia el cielo, un tanto emocionada, sentía como si aquellas luces fueran grandes esperanzas para los equipos, si Takeru las veía, seguro su juego iría bien mañana.

Era todo lo que ella deseaba, ver salir bien en todo a él.

-¡son muy espectaculares! apuesto que no viste alguno así en Francia-

-Kari.

La castaña le puso atención, recordando por unos momentos, la razón por la que Takeru la había invitado... es porque él tenía algo que decirle...

Lo escucharía, no importaba qué... estaba decidida a superar cualquier circunstancia que pasara... cualquier razón para que Tk fuera feliz...

-¿tu quieres saber quién es Eba?

Eso no se lo esperaba, por más que fuera optimista en lo que quería escuchar... ¿Quién le había dicho aquello a Takeru? ¿Quizás Luna? ¿Por eso quería hablar con ella?

Su cuerpo temblaba, hace mucho que quería saber sobre esa chica, pero no realmente de ésta forma... ¿qué si resultaba lastimada? ¿podría seguir queriendo a Tk? ¿Seguiría todo igual después de escuchar aquello?

Lado a lado, mirando al cielo y aferrándose a su mano, ella contestó:

-Sí...

-Eba es...-presionó la mano de la castaña, -Eba es mi novia.

Esa afirmación fue un golpe muy duro para Kari. Todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad... acumuló su tristeza y la guardó a un lado, porque su amor era más fuerte que eso. Quizás no había consuelo... quizás debería perder la esperanza...

-Es por eso-le siguió diciendo él, -que no quiero hacerte pensar que tú y yo-

-¡tú y yo seguiremos existiendo a pesar de todo!-las palabras salieron, en lo más profundo de los pensamientos de la chica. Ella se sintió atrapada, no quería que todo se perdiera sin haber luchado...

-no estoy diciendo que no seguiremos siendo amigos solo por ella, pero te he visto en la manera en que me miras y-

Kari sentía que tenía dar mucho de sí, antes de que terminara, antes de perderlo... Se giró tomando al chico y elvandose para besarlo a los labios. En ese momento los fuegos artificiales alumbraron ese primer beso... ese beso lleno de esperanza y deseos...

La chica pensó que se detendrían, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero ambos se entregaron a esa sensación tan exquisita de felicidad.

Terminaro al perder el aliento...

-Takeru, yo te amo. Y no voy a rendirme. Siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí... pero si tu me lo pides, no voy a interferir en tu noviazgo.

Tk la besó nuevamente en los labios, pero fue un beso diferente, lleno de ternura y amor reprimido, fue algo tierno y muy corto. Acariciándo el rostro de la chica, que imploraba por una respuesta.

-Eres una chica muy especial, Hikari Yagami. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes...

Los ojos castaños de la chica, deslumbrados con el brillo de los azules, se abrieron más, intentando comprender aquellas palabras...

Entonces le soltó la mano... era como perder todo en ese instante... el destino le había hecho una mala pasada a Kari...

Ahora estaban muy lejos, más lejos que antes...

Kari quería llorar, su corazón se había fracturado en varias partes, pero aún se quería aferrar a su amor...

¿Cómo lo podía hacer? ¿Cómo hacerlo si Takeru se alejaba cada vez más de ella?

¿Por qué sentía que Takeru no hablaba libremente? No estaba esa sonrisa de sinceridad, solo unas palabras vacías...

Ahí, en la noche del festival, cuando Hikari confesó sus sentimientos de amor, y cuando escuchó la razón por la cual ellos no podían estar juntos... su amor solo se fortaleció, pues no se rendiría...

No importaba cuánto tiempo esperara para ello...

Pero la sensación fría y vacía de cuando Takeru la había soltado, le lastimó mucho... ¿es que ese sería su primer y único beso con ese chico?

**Fin del capitulo.**

**No fue tan sentimental pero sí triste. Espero les guste.**

**¿Qué hará Kari ahora que Tk confesó que tiene novia?**

**¿Podrán seguir las cosas iguales o su destino es estar separados?**


	8. Eba

**AMOR SENTIMENTAL**

**TAKARI**

**Hola! Aquí el capitulo 8, está un poco más largo pero la verdad por fin será revelada.**

**Muchas gracias a UranosDian por seguir la historia, y sí, tus suposiciones eran correctas XD**

**Capitulo 8 Eba**

La mañana era demasiado lluviosa. Las callejas empedradas de la pintoresca ciudad apenas eran transitadas.

Takeru Takaishi terminó de desayunar, frente a él estaba su mamá, una mujer que revisaba sin parar un papeleo de su trabajo.

-Ya me voy, mamá-le dijo, luego de un gran silencio.

-No olvides el paraguas, hijo. Según el canal del clima, ésta lluvia no va a parar hasta la noche.

Tomando el paraguas, salió de casa.

En la escuela, de apariencia bastante seria, como un castillo. Él leía, su pasatiempo favorito además del básquetbol.

Los alumnos eran un poco callados, entablaban su conversación mientras el maestro aún no se presentaba.

La verdad, Takeru no disfrutaba Francia, ni sus escuelas, ni los sitios de interés público. Solo algunas veces visitó el museo y la biblioteca con su abuelo, pero no despertaban en él la misma curiosidad que un turista. Lo único que él deseaba es volver a Japón para ver a su hermano y su papá...

Sin embargo, su mamá le prometió que lo harían en cuanto él terminara los estudios de esa escuela. Aburrida y gris, donde los deportes eran lo de menos (solo en esa escuela, no quería decir que las demás escuelas de Francia fueran iguales).

A Takeru le costó mucho adaptarse a Francia, con eso del idioma y las costumbres de sus amigos.

Él no tenía muchos, y estaba convencido de que si se iba de ahí, o al menos lo cambiaran de escuela, las cosas podrían mejorar.

No le gustaba nada...

-¿Es un libro de ficción?

Había estado tan entretenido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella había llegado junto a él. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con el rostro de una jovencita sonriente...

Tenía ojos grandes y hermosos, de color verde, su sonrisa era muy simpática, su cabello era negro y largo. Usaba un uniforme de lo más formal, de color negro, con un moño rojo, característico de la escuela para señoritas de la ciudad.

-Entonces, ¿es un libro de ficción?-le volvió a preguntar, sentándose en la silla de al lado, que estaba vacía.

-Sí- le contestó por fin, muy extrañado de que esa chica le dirigiera la palabra.

-En la escuela solo nos dejan leer libros de romance, aunque para ser sincera son iguales que los de ficción.

Tk entendió que aquella chica había estado llorando, se le veía en los ojos...

-¡EBA!

-Oh, no aquí viene.-dijo mirando en el pasillo que daba con el salón, entre el mar de alumnos era un poco difícil encontrar, pero para suerte de ella, muy fácil de esconderse.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le preguntó, mirando hacia el rubio, él solo asintió, sin comprender mucho la situación, -¿podría ocultarme aquí contigo?

Se fue al otro lado del chico y se escondió agachada, tomando el libro de él para tapar su cara.

El joven que gritaba el nombre pasó revisando rápidamente, para seguir su camino, se le veía muy molesto.

-Soy Eba.

Fue su presentación, al percibir que el peligro había pasado, le extendió la mano con una sonrisa muy extraña para Takeru, era quizás de felicidad fingida.

-Vienes de la escuela de señoritas Le Simplutense-le confirmó, mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente. -¿qué haces aquí?

-Mi novio.-se refería al que todavía le gritaba más allá del pasillo,

-me convenció para que faltara a la escuela.

-Pero solo terminaron peleando-adivinó.

-¡Así es!-lo decía como si en verdad fuera algo muy común.

-Un novio que solo te perjudica no puede llamarse novio.

Ella borró su sonrisa, a punto de querer llorar, -Fue un placer, Takeru Takaishi.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Lo leí aquí!-le entregó el libro, donde estaba anotado el nombre en la primera página de este. -¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no lo olvidaré!

Al verla alejarse, tan frágil y desconsolada... tan sola... le nacieron sentimientos al chico, quería protegerla... aunque sus vidas fueran tan separadas y desconocidas por ambos...

Se fue por el pasillo, de perfil pudo percibir las lágrimas en ella...

¿Este sentimiento? No podía quitársela de la cabeza, solo pensó en ese encuentro durante toda la clase... en aquellos ojos de esmeralda y en su cabello largo perfectamente acomodado.

¿Había sido amor a primera vista? No lo sabía... solo quería volver a verla...

-Nos vemos, amigo- le despidieron sus amigos.

Takeru fue directo a la práctica de básquetbol, luego de dos horas, fue uno de los últimos en dejar la escuela.

"Me pregunto ¿por qué me ha hablado esa chica, Eba?" su nombre le causaba sensaciones nuevas.

Entonces se detuvo, a unos pasos de la salida de la escuela.

Eba estaba ahí, recargada sobre la pared que separaba a la escuela del exterior. Sin embargo, se veía un poco diferente a antes, estaba algo despeinada, y su uniforme perfectamente planchado, ahora estaba muy arrugado, como si lo hubieran jalado contra su voluntad.

Estaba empapada, lo que indicaba que llevaba rato en ese lugar.

Lloraba en silencio...

Él solo quería protegerla, a pesar de no conocer más que su nombre...

-¿Eba?- se acercó, con cara seria.

-Ah, ¡Hola, Takeru!-se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, pero sus mejillas y su nariz rojas delataban lo que pasaba. -Creí que todos salían a las tres.

-Solo los que no practican en los clubs.

-¡Ya veo!- le sonrió, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que solo denotaba amargura e infelicidad.

Fue un mudo silencio de tensión, la lluvia era ligera en comparación con la mañana.

-¿Discutieron otra vez?

-¡Que va!-fue su contestación, -¡solo estoy aquí porque las clases en mi escuela terminan a la nueve! ¡no puedo llegar a casa antes!

El no quería decir otra cosa, por miedo a lastimarla más de lo que parecía... una chica frágil sin ninguna belleza fuera de lo normal, lo había cautivado.

El paraguas que usaba, lo acercó a la chica, para que dejara de mojarse... -Hace frío, ¿piensas esperar cuatro horas aquí?

-¡N-No! ¡S-Solo estaba pensando a dónde ir!

-Eba... ¿te hizo daño?

Con esa pregunta, la chica ya no pudo seguir sonriendo, se soltó a llorar, abrazando fuertemente al chico, él incluso soltó el paraguas por la inesperada reacción.

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero no tenía a dónde ir! ¡No sabía a dónde ir! ¡Perdóname por favor!

-¿Por qué pides perdón?-le preguntó él,acobijándola entre sus brazos. Sintiéndo la suavidad su cabello y el aroma a jazmín que desprendía.

-¡Porque... es mi culpa hacer preocupar a la gente! ¡No lo puedo evitar!-lloró más desconsoladamente. Era un deshago, que jamás había hecho con nadie más, los brazos de Takeru la cobijaron en lo más terrible de su soledad y tristeza.

-Vamos.- la guió con tranquilidad, debajo de ese atardecer lluvioso.

Porque no le interesaba nada más, solo quería conocer y consolar a Eba. De pronto, en ese encuentro, su vida dejo de ser gris y rutinaria...

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, estaba sola, con una nota de la señora Takaishi que decía "Salí por el trabajo. Volveré tarde"

-Tu casa es muy bonita, Takeru-dijo la joven, vestida con un suéter y un pantalón más grandes que su cuerpo delgado. Su uniforme estaba colgado en un gancho cerca de la ventana, para que se secara.

-Tenemos tres horas y media para que se seque.-dijo él, ofreciéndole una taza de café caliente.

-Gracias.-primero lo olió y luego de soplarle ligeramente, lo sorbió con tranquilidad, -¡está delicioso!- ésta vez, la sonrisa de Eba era muy verdadera.

-Me alegra que por fin puedas sonreír de esa forma-le dijo él, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que te conocí, has sonreído forzosamente. Ésta es más como tú.

-¡Oye! ¿Entonces insinúas que soy falsa?

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso!-se sentía mal por haber metido la pata,

-solo quiero decir, que te ves más linda con ésta sonrisa.

Tk estaba ligeramente sonrojado, la chica disfrutaba de esa expresión: -¿De verdad? ¡Solo lo dices porque quiere salir conmigo, ¿verdad?!

Él desvió la mirada, bastante seguro de su repuesta: -Bueno, si no tuvieras novio lo haría.

Quizás pensó que era demasiado pronto para exponer sus sentimientos, pero era lo que sentía, y le resultaba algo difícil no admitirlo en presencia de ella...

Eba le había robado el corazón.

Repentinamente sintió la calidez de la mano de ella, sujetándole la suya, muy temblorosa y frágil, le dijo con voz trémula:

-Gracias.

A partir de ese momento, Takeru esperó con impaciencia su segundo encuentro...

¿Valdría la pena enamorarse de una chica que ya tiene un novio?

Es decir, él solo la había consolado en un pelea, ¿eso era algo significativo?

Fue después de un mes, cuando volvió a encontrarla, en el mismo lugar fuera de la escuela...

-Eba...

Ella alzó la mirada, -Takeru, ¿cómo has estado?

-Eso dímelo tú, ¿por qué tu uniforme está roto?

Eba intentó ocultar la manga que colgaba por su brazo.

Soltó la mochila, viendo el moretón en su brazo.

-Eba, ¿quién te hizo eso?-la sujetó, sin ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

Negó con la cabeza, -Ya no vale la pena recordarlo.

-¿Fue tu novio?-estaba muy molesto por esa evidencia, ¿cómo era posible que ella aceptara ese tipo de trato?

Por fin asintió ella, -Siempre me hace eso cuando está de mal humor. A veces es un bruto.

¿A veces? Para Tk no había perdón para hacerle algo así a una chica, eso era una cobardía, pero contuvo su enojo, por ser un chico de naturaleza tranquila, primero pensaba, luego actuaba.

-Sabes que tu novio no tiene buena reputación, ¿verdad?

La chica siguió con su buen humor, -¡¿Pero a que es guay?! Sus cosas malas son parte de su encanto. No existe el hombre perfecto. Mientras lo comprenda, todo está bien.

-Esa no es excusa.-la interrumpió el, -Eba, debes dejar de fingir, solo te hace daño.

-¿Tu vas a ayudarme?

Esa pregunta lo dejo perplejo.

-Lo haré si me dejas.

-¡Sí! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos encontramos hace un mes. Supongo que eso es a lo que le llaman "infidelidad".

Takeru negó con la cabeza, -Te ayudaré.

A partir de ese momento frecuentaron más, Tk intentó por todos los medios convencerla de que dejara a su novio, por su propio bien.

Dos meses después, ella llegó a la puerta del salón. Era la hora de receso, pero el rubio se había quedado dentro. Al notar a Eba, rápidamente se acercó a ella...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Takeru- comenzó a llorar, -él se ha dado cuenta de que hablo contigo. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

La sujetó por los brazos, -¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Ella levantó la cara, mostrando que tenía el labio roto.

-Eba.

-¡Hey!- el tipo se acercó a ambos, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿así que tú eres el idiota que le mete ideas a mi novia?

-Solo le digo la verdad.-le contestó Takeru, conteniendo todo su enojo. Un tipo que le pegaba a su novia no tenía perdón.

-¡Pues te aviso que ella nunca me va a dejar!

-Te equivocas, ella te a dejar... porque yo la quiero.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la peli negra, desde ese momento, miró diferente a Takeru, algo dentro de ella se aferraría a esas palabras...

-¡Jajaja! ¡Deja de decir tonterías o voy a golpearte tan fuerte que rogarás porque ya no continúe!

-Él tiene razón-lo interrumpió Eba, -ya no te quiero a ti, yo quiero a Takeru.

En esa furia, el chico tomó a su novia y la forzó a darle un beso. Eso encendió al chico, que le soltó un golpe directo a la cara.

Fue un intercambio de golpes, hasta que los alumnos los separaron.

Eba abrazó al rubio, y mirando con furia a su ex novio, le gritó:

-¡Ya no quiero nada contigo!

Después de unos días, Eba insistió en que Takeru fuera su novio, le extrañaba que ella pudiera reponerse tan fácil de un rompimiento.

Aún así, él quería conocerla, y se hicieron novios.

Pero las cosas para Tk fueron cambiando de manera bastante drástica. Es cierto que no le molestaba que Eba lo esperara diariamente afuera de la escuela, pero se saltaba sus clases, era como una especie de manía hacer esa rutina para ella...

-Eba, no me molesta que me esperes, pero no me gusta ser la razón por la que faltas a clase.-le tocó el tema, mientras caminaban por la calle.

Ella se aferraba al chico, negando con la cabeza, -Eso no tiene importancia. Es porque no puedo separarme de ti por mucho tiempo.

-Pero...

-¡Tk!

Su conversación fue cortada por una chica que se acercaba al par,

-olvidé darte tu libreta, ¡gracias por los apuntes!

-Sí, de nada.

Al alejarse, Takeru notó el silencio en su novia, estaba llorando.

-Eba, ¿por qué...?

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme ésto, Takeru?!-lo sacudió con fuerza, era como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-le dijo sin comprenderla.

-¡Engañarme!

-¿Engañarte? ¿Sobre qué?

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle a otras chicas?!

Tk se extrañó más con ese comportamiento, -Pero no te estoy engañando, ella es solo una compañera de la escuela.

-¡Mentiroso!-lo dijo con tal seriedad y seguridad de sí misma, que Takeru dudó un poco. Jamás le habían dicho eso, y no le agradaba nada.

-No, yo no...

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- la chica salió corriendo sin dejar de llorar.

Takeru la siguió, intentando detenerla. Estuvo a punto de cruzar en una avenida muy peligrosa, la detuvo al roce de lo que hubiera sido un trágico accidente...

-Eba, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-repetía, estaban sobre el suelo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste ser atropellada?

-¡¿Y qué importa?! ¡Es peor el dolor que me has causado!

-Yo no...- "mentiroso" esa palabra le afectaba, ya no quería convencerla, por lo visto ella se metía en un mundo del cual era imposible convencerla de salir. -perdóname.-la abrazó.

-perdóname por todo.

Eba correspondió a su abrazo, borrando su tristeza por una sonrisa,

-No quiero que veas a otras chicas más que a mi. No quiero que ames a nadie más.

Esa proposición era más seria de lo que Takeru esperaba que fuera. Pues cada vez que una chica le dirigía la palabra, Eba iniciaba una discusión muy seria en la que solo remarcaba que Tk era un mentiroso...

Abrió los ojos, despertando de aquel sueño... aquel recuerdo repetitivo de cada noche desde que conoció a Eba.

"No quiero que ames a nadie más" pero lo había hecho, Kari ahora ocupaba un espacio en sus pensamientos, desde que ella le confesó que lo amaba, la noche de ayer.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía en medio de una habitación cerrada, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir qué es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante...

Repentinamente sonó su celular, al ver el número, contestó de inmediato:

-Matt, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Buenos días, Tk! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Te preparé una sorpresa!

Takeru no se sentía de ánimos suficientes para las sorpresas.

-quiero que bajes hasta la sala.

De un suspiro, obedeció a su hermano. La sala estaba desierta...

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Matt surgió detrás de uno de los sillones, traía una maleta y se notaba que no había dormido.

-Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?-ambos se sentaron.

-Después de tanto hablar con mamá, y prometer muchas cosas que quizás no haré muy gustosamente, ella me dijo la razón por la cual viniste hasta acá...

-Ya te lo dijo...-Tk se puso serio, el silencio de la mañana de Martes alimentaba la tensión.

-Tk- Matt cambió su gesto a uno más comprensivo, -¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

El tardó un poco en contestar, mirando el adorno de frutas de plástico sobre la mesa de centro.

-No hay nada que decir, Matt.

-¿Entonces qué pasa con Eba?

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?

-¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?-se levantó muy ofendido con la pregunta.

Entonces Matt intentó cambiar su comentario, -Mamá me dijo, que viniste hasta acá, por una pelea con tu novia. ¿Por qué no me mencionaste nada sobre ella?

Tk desvió la mirada, -No es tan importante.

-¡Ese no eres tú, Tk! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

El chico volvió a sentarse en el sillón frente a su hermano.

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir... todo sobre Eba. La conocí en Francia, en esa escuela que tanto detesto.

-Tu nunca dijiste-

-¡La detesto!-lo interrumpió, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-porque si no hubiera estado ahí, tal vez no tendría que pasar por todo esto.

Matt se acercó a su hermano, pasando el brazo por sus hombros,

-¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para amargarte?

Fue muy difícil para Takeru continuar, sobre todo porque era un asunto difícil y no quería implicar a nadie a los problemas que por propia cuenta se había metido.

-Me hice novio de Eba, a los tres meses y medio de haberla conocido... creí que la amaba, y ella a mi, pero todo se complicó cuando conocí su lado oscuro. Ella era muy celosa, aún así aprendí a tolerar esa racha, pero...

Takeru estaba escribiendo los últimos apuntes que había dejado el profesor. La lluvia había cesado, en esa región era muy común ese clima frecuente.

Desde ese salón, podían verse los retoños de las flores sobre las copas de los árboles.

Los rayos del sol apenas eran visibles entre tantas nubes.

La vida en la escuela se había vuelto rutinaria, pero ya no era tan gris desde que conoció a Eba. Sin embargo, ese día, después de tantas llamadas, la convenció de que no faltara a su escuela.

Era muy difícil convencerla en algo, y se alegraba de haberlo logrado.

Tk divagaba mucho sobre el futuro de aquella relación, más de una vez se encontró confundido si era amor lo que sentía por ella, o una simple necesidad de protegerla.

Sin saber si había sido obra del destino, o de su capacidad para percibir su alrededor, volteó por la ventana que daba con el patio exterior, relleno de árboles.

La vio pasar... Eba era muy fácil de percibir por su uniforme. Caminaba muy sonriente, tomada de la mano... era muy difícil para él describir lo que pasaba... tomada de la mano con su ex novio...

¡¿Qué podía ser eso?! ¡¿Una ilusión o broma tal vez?!

-Hey, Takeru. Tu novia está ligando con su ex.

Todos sus compañeros los habían notado, se asomaban por la ventana, burlándose de la terrible suerte del cornudo rubio.

Esas risas solo alimentaron la terrible sensación del chico, que dejó la comodiad de su lugar para ir a su encuentro.

Afuera hacía mucho frío, podía salir bao de su nariz, además el agua que salpicaba de los charcos estaba helada.

Verlos frente a frente, en ese paisaje de rocío invernal, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, lo puso más triste.

Eba fue la primera en detenerse, sin soltar la mano de su ex, que sonreía triunfantemente.

-Eba, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella comenzó a llorar, -¡Fue por tu culpa! ¡Tuve que hacerlo, porque tú me engañas con otras!

El negó con la cabeza, -Yo no te estoy engañando. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Te dije que ella nunca me iba a dejar! Jajaja

Sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzó a golpes con el chico. La riña fue muy intensa, porque ambos fueron suspendidos.

Takeru estaba en casa, llorando de rencor y amargura por esa traición... nunca pensó que Eba fuera capaz de volver con un tipo que la trataba mal, eso era lo que más le molestaba.

-Mamá se enteró de la situación, y me sugirió que le dejara.-relataba Tk a su hermano.

-Era lo mejor. Una chica que te engaña con su ex no tiene perdón.

Takeru no compartía esa filosofía, volvió a hablar, mirando al horizonte para revivir ese momento, -Dejarla, solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo involucrado que ya estaba.

-¿Quieres romper conmigo?- Eba estaba parada frente a la salida de la escuela, luego de unos días de que su novio había vuelto a la escuela.

El rubio asintió, -Eba, tu tienes derecho a decidir estar con quien tú quieras, por más que me duela admitirlo. Además, yo solo quería protegerte, si tú no me dejas, no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

Las manos de ella se presionaron, conteniendo las lágrimas, -pero, tu dijiste que me querías...

Él volvió a admitirlo, -Sí, sé que dije eso, y discúlpame... pero me he dado cuenta, de que no es amor, lo que sentí al verte.

-Mentiroso.

-Aún así, podemos ser amigos. Yo te prometo que te ayudaré con lo que sea que pueda.-le estiró la mano. Ella bajó la cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el piso.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Prometiste que estarías conmigo para siempre! ¡prometiste que no amarías a nadie más que a mi!

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-le preguntó el, con la misma molestia, -¿qué crees que sentí cuando te vi con tu ex?

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡Lo hice porque te amo!

"La realidad de Eba, estaba bastante distorsionada, o quizás era muy obstinada para admitir cosas que no quería"

-Voy a irme a Japón, mañana.-le dijo el rubio, más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es otra razón, por la que ya no puedo estar contigo.

-Mentiroso... te vas a arrepentir...

Salió corriendo, empujando al chico sin dejar de llorar.

-Creía que Eba se repondría, como con su ex novio. Pero unas horas antes de marcharme a Japón, ella...

Abrió la puerta, para encontrar a una mujer llorando desconsoladamente...

-¿Eres Takeru?

-Sí-contestó extrañado.

Tk volvió de ese recuerdo, mirando a su hermano, -Ella... solo unas horas antes de venirme acá... ella intentó suicidarse...

Para Matt fue algo muy duro de asimilar, que una chica intentara suicidarse, llegar a esos extremos era...

-escribió una carta, culpándome a mi de sus motivos por los que quería morir... y esa no era la peor parte, ella se infligía golpes cada vez que teníamos un mal entendido. Me encontré, con la verdadera Eba, una chica obsesionada, con ideas erróneas.

Me hizo prometer que sería su novio, y que no amaría nadie más. Si no, ella se quitaría la vida...

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rubio, al fin podía revelar parte de lo que lo estaba atormentando...

-por eso no puedo amar a Kari... tampoco quisiera lastimarla... soy el único al que debe arrastrar Eba, porque soy el responsable de todo lo que ha pasado... me lo merezco... porque soy un MENTIROSO.

Matt desvió la mirada, sin saber cómo consolar a su hermano menor, no sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de aquel agujero al que había sido encadenado por esa extraña chica de nombre Eba.

Sin saberlo, Luna escuchaba cada una de las palabras, desde la ventana abierta, cerca de la sala de los rubios.

**Fin del capitulo...**

**Ahora que toda la verdad ha sido revelada, ¿cómo podrá Tk salir del problema?**

**¿Luna le dirá a Kari lo que ha escuchado?**


End file.
